Lo que Pasa si se Deja Algo Atrás
by Yuu Kleiyu
Summary: Sólo se q mi existencia en este mundo no es necesaria". Yuki decide que ha pasado suficiente en su vida y que es hora de dejarla. ¿Podrán salvarlo? ¿Quién? ¡ADVERTENCIA DE SHONEN AI! Esto es un KyoxYuki ¡CORRECCIÓN!
1. Prólogo

**Me gustaría aclarar de una vez que esta historia entera fue hecha por pura diversión de mi parte y los personajes no me pertencen (Sólo la enfermera).**

**Esta es la corrección definitiva de la historia (los detalles se encuentran en el capítulo 8), así que esta vez puedo asegurar que es un KyoxYuki. Si no te gusta, te pido que te abstengas de leer, pues la corrección tiene aún más shonen ai que la original.**

**PRÓLOGO**

Sólo se que mi existencia en este mundo no es necesaria. Cada día de mi vida oculto mi tristeza con sonrisas vacías.

Cada día de mi vida recuerdo cuando mi madre me llamaba "eso", o cuando Akito me recordaba una y otra vez que nunca iba a ser aceptado debido a que soy un fenómeno que nunca va a tener una vida normal, no importa cuanto lo intente, "Mejor ríndete" decía con su normal cruel sonrisa.

Al principio tenía esperanza, pero mientras más lo pensaba, dentro de mí sabía que tenía razón, y no lo culpo, cada vez que recuerdo todo esto, me viene a la cabeza una frase dolorosa e incurable, que por más que lo intente o me engañe a mi mismo no se borrará, "Mi existencia en este mundo no es necesaria"

En la escuela, sólo me admiran por lo que ven afuera de mí, pero, nunca nadie se ha detenido a conocerme realmente, y aun así todos creen saber quien soy.

En este mundo no hay más que odio, nunca hay sinceridad, sólo hay dolor, traición y decepción. Es algo que nunca podrá cambiarse.

Estoy harto de vivir en un mundo de falsedad, no quiero sufrir más, la única solución que he visto es arrebatarme lo único que ha estado conmigo desde que nací…la vida.

No lo he hecho antes porque cada vez que pensaba en arrebatarme lo único de valor para mi, los veía a todos ellos a mi lado, pero, yo sé que esto no durará mucho, así que no quiero prolongar mi vida y sufrimiento sabiendo que algún día cruel, el sufrimiento me llenará y perderé todo…otra vez…no quiero volver a tocar ese infierno oscuro lleno de dolor en el que he vivido…tengo que evitar estar ahí a toda costa, no importan las consecuencias_,"no regresaré ahí jamás …no importa cuanto me cueste"_

"Mi existencia en este mundo no es necesaria" son palabras que alguien puede considerar crueles, pero yo, en estos momentos, considero que son palabras que anuncian el final de un sufrimiento… así es… mi sufrimiento esta a punto de acabar… y me alegro.

"Mi existencia en este mundo no es necesaria"

**CONTINUARA….**

**Lo sé, esto sigue siendo tan drámatico como siempre, pero por lo menos la ortografía es perfecta (gracias a mi beta, claro.), pero esperen más cambios en los próximos capitulos.**

**¡Sus comentarios y criticas constructivas son muy importantes para mí!**


	2. Suicidio

**CAPITULO 1:**

_**SUICIDIO.**_

La tristeza y soledad que sentía en la extrañamente silenciosa casa de Shigure, se reflejaban en esos extraños ojos violetas que observaban fijamente el brillo metálico de la navaja que se posaba en sus manos.

El dueño de esos ojos era Yuki Sohma.

Aunque quería acabar con esto rápidamente, había algo que se lo impedía. No sabía si era su falta de voluntad o simplemente el sentimiento cada vez más patético al comprobar lo difícil que se le hacía terminarlo todo.

¿Cobardía, tal vez?

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Pelea!-gritaba insistentemente Kyo- ¡Rata cobarde!

Silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió el gato del zodiaco, y este (claro) no tomó muy bien el ser ignorado, lo que provocó que le hirviera la sangre aún más. Así que empezó a lanzar golpes que Yuki esquivaba con facilidad.

- Ya madura- contraatacó Yuki con fastidio mientras le soltaba una patada no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para hacerlo retroceder considerablemente y caer al suelo.

-Maldita rata…- repuso Kyo con una mezcla de enojo y decepción, mientras se sobaba la parte de su cuerpo que había sido pateada- No tienes ni idea de cuanto te odio-

Yuki se sorprendió un poco. No era muy raro que Kyo le dedicara palabras de odio o desprecio. Es sólo la forma en la que lo dijo; normalmente parecía que no lo sentía en realidad, pero ahora sonaba más enojado y en sus ojos pudo ver un toque de ese odio.

Debía de admitir que estaba… ¿Dolido? No que lo fuera decir en voz alta. Pero dejar que se reflejara ese "dolor" en sus ojos era algo que no podía permitir, mucho menos al ver la expresión de Kyo cambiar a una de sorpresa. _"¿Se habrá dado cuenta?"_ pensó mientras despegaba la mirada de los ojos rojos que parecían quemarlo para no tener que encarar la prueba de uno de sus momentos de debilidad.

Sólo sonrió falsamente, ocultando sus ojos con su cabello plateado… como siempre lo hacía.

-Tú no me odias ni la mitad de lo que yo te odio- devolvió Yuki pasando de largo a un Kyo entre confundido y sorprendido.

Hace tiempo que no podía evitar responder a las cosas que lo hacían enojar (o doler), por así decirlo. Menos con Kyo, algo dentro de él no dejaba que ignorara ese tipo de comentarios del gato. Lo más seguro es que él realmente lo odiara, y lo que a Yuki le dolía era su orgullo.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

"_¿En verdad lo odio?, ¿Es mi orgullo lo que realmente me duele?"_ esta última fue la pregunta que inundó la cabeza de Yuki cuando el recuerdo le vino a la cabeza_. "Ahora que estoy a punto de cometer una cobardía, no me puedo permitir caer más bajo y mentirme a mí mismo: Yo quiero a Kyo como a un…_" dudó _"…hermano… pero creo que decía eso por el dolor que causaba el escuchar sus palabras rencorosas y penetrantes que chocaban contra mi y se repetían infinitamente. Torturándome por dentro. Palabras que soy incapaz de olvidar, pues suenan en mi mente con un eco acusador."_

"_Kyo no es el único que ha dicho ese tipo de palabras rencorosas."_ Siguió reflexionando mientras cerraba los ojos con un suspiro cansado dejando que los recuerdos navegaran libremente por sus ojos cerrados _"Desde que nací, todos me han odiado… ¿Es esto parte de la maldición?¿Acaso hice algo malo en mi otra vida?¿No merezco ser feliz?..."_

"_No importa… porque muy dentro de mí, sé todas las respuestas a esas preguntas, que me cuestiono cada minuto de mi vida, sólo van aumentando patéticamente mi estúpido sufrimiento y mi inseguridad sobre mi vida"_

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que abrió los ojos para observar su reflejo nuevamente en el brillo de su navaja, no sabía por qué, pero verse reflejado hacía que su mente estuviera mas tranquila con lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Como si su cuerpo lo apurara para poder acabar con todo.

"_Nadie sabe como soy en realidad. Vivo sólo, atrapado en mis propios sentimientos, sin ser capaz de sacarme esta pena que siento, debido a que no confió en nadie. Eso es lo que la vida me ha enseñado 'mientras más confías en los demás, más te lastimarán' porque la gente sólo vive para eso; para decepcionar, traicionar y abandonar. Esa es una realidad de la que no podría escapar, es simplemente inútil toda esperanza…"_

"_Esperanza" _saboreó la palabra en su mente "_me gusta esa palabra…_ _Se parece a mí. Ambos dando algo inútil que a la vista de algunas personas es esencial…"_

**FLASH BACK**

-Sohma-kun, -llamó Tohru sonriéndole a Yuki que estaba con la mirada perdida- ¿Vas a venir con nosotros al festival de invierno? Vamos a vernos con los demás afuera de la casa principal. ¡Será divertido!

-No gracias, Honda-san. -respondió Yuki con su sonrisa vacía de siempre- Hoy creo que sería conveniente que me quede aquí.

-Sohma-kun… -la voz preocupada de Tohru estaba presente en ese suspiro- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te sucede algo?… Realmente me gustaría que vinieras y…

-¿Por qué?- la interrumpió Yuki bajando un poco la vista. La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Tohru y el pequeño suspiro que sonó más bien como un "¿eh?" hizo que Yuki repitiera la pregunta- ¿Por qué quieres que vaya?

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Ah!…-Tohru intentaba pensar en algo rápido y un rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas- Porque mientras más seamos es más divertido.- respondió finalmente sonriendo tiernamente ante su propia respuesta.

-Ya verás que te puedes divertir con los que van a ir- aseguró Yuki levantando la vista nuevamente, y regalando otra sonrisa falsa- No te preocupes por mí, Honda-san.

-Esta bien -accedió Tohru algo triste- Nos vemos, Sohma-kun. Hay comida en el refrigerador, por si te da hambre… No tardaremos- y con un gentil gesto con la mano, salió del comedor. Fue en ese momento cuando Yuki tomó dudosamente el cuchillo que ahora tiene en sus manos.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

"_Incluso alejo a la gente que me importa, ¿y para qué? Para evitar que me lastimen. Para que cuando me traicionen, no tenga que sufrir tanto. Llámenme egoísta o incluso cobarde, yo mismo me llamo así. Pero esta vez, no hay vuelta atrás."_

"_Siempre me lo he preguntado… Cuando muera ¿Alguien lloraría por mí?... Je, conociéndola, lo más seguro es que Honda-san llore por mí."_

"_Tal ves ellos lloren, pero tarde o temprano ese llanto se acabará y saldré de sus memorias…aun así…quiero que sean felices…Momiji, Kagura, Hatsuharu, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori y sobre todo Tohru y Kyo… Fue un placer…"_

Por un momento cerró sus ojos y empezó a recordar las cosas buenas… sus momentos felices con sus amigos y familia. Y, por una extraña razón que Yuki no quiso indagar más (Especialmente en una situación tal como la suya), los recuerdos de Kyo enojado, sonriendo, sonrojado, indignado, con ese fuego en sus ojos a la hora de retarlo, llenaron su mente y una sonrisa triste apareció en los labios de la rata, pero no duró mucho, pues una nueva imagen de Kyo se puso presente en su mente: Kyo triste… llorando su pérdida…

Los ojos de Yuki se abrieron de par en par intentando alejar esa imagen tan triste de su siempre rival. Intentó ignorar el peso que de de repente e inexplicablemente sintió en su corazón. Dio una última repasada de los rostros de sus seres queridos, evitando el de Kyo, por supuesto y no esperó más.

Colocó el filo del frío cuchillo en su muñeca izquierda. El corte fino dio paso al fluido de sangre que corría en una velocidad sorprendente. No fue muy difícil debido a su piel delicada.

Los ojos de la rata del zodiaco miraban hipnotizado asombro el color carmesí de la sangre que contrastaba con lo pálido de su piel… Ese color le recordaba a alguien… a unos ojos.

Mientras la sangre caía, Yuki se debilitaba un poco en ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas?, no lo sabía, el dolor punzante de su muñeca se había reducido a un simple entumecimiento. Su mente comenzaba a nublarse lentamente…

El dolor que le proporcionaban sus heridas más el olor de la sangre que corría por sus muñecas había sido casi insoportable, ahora sólo se sentía entumido, ni el olor de la sangre le llegaba. Su cuerpo a penas le respondía.

Pero no se comparaba al dolor que había sentido en el transcurso de su vida. Una sola mirada en los ojos violetas de la rata del zodiaco, y muchas personas se asombrarían de la sabiduría que se encontraba inmersa en ellos.

Tal vez era eso lo que hacía a Yuki Sohma una persona irresistible tanto como para las mujeres como para algunos hombres. Sin embargo, el hecho de que la mayoría de "los de afuera" sólo pudieran ver ojos completamente desolados también era una opción. ¿Quién ama más que los humanos el hecho de tener la oportunidad de ser el héroe o la heroína? Ayudar a un pobre, desafortunado y solo niño; además de guapo, de buena familia, inteligente y bueno en los deportes, no era más que cumplir una "fantasía de cuento de hadas". Era simplemente "Conseguir a tu príncipe ideal".

Se dice que la inocencia y la ignorancia son dones. Lástima que Yuki no los tuviera.

Yacía en el suelo cuando lagrimas llenaron sus ojos sin ser derramadas acompañada de una sonrisa triste. Con un giro lento de sus ojos violetas, recorrió por última vez el comedor en donde se encontraba hasta que sus ojos dieron con el reloj de pared que estaba justamente arriba de él. Fue entonces cuando notó que había pasado más tiempo del que sentía, razón de que su vista le comenzara a fallar. Todo terminaría pronto. El único ruido que captaban los oídos del inmóvil adolescente era el "tic tac" proveniente del reloj, pero pronto el suave sonido del aparato se volvió ruidoso… Yuki se concentró un poco y distinguió los pasos que se adentraban a la casa de una forma ruidosa y conocida…

El pánico lo comenzó a llenar…

**CONTINUARA…**

**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	3. Miedo

**CAPITULO 2:**

_**MIEDO**_

Tohru, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Hatori, Shigure, Ayame y Momiji _(N/A: Kagura no fue se tuvo que quedar con Akito…no pregunten_…) se encontraban entrando a la casa de Shigure con las manos llenas de comida y premios.

-¡¿Yuuuuki?!- Apenas se abrió la puerta y Ayame entró avorazadamente buscando ruidosamente a su hermano- ¡Te traje algo, querido hermanooo!-pero no hubo respuesta de parte de la rata - ¿Yuki?

Todos caminaron lentamente hacia el comedor detrás de Kyo, que no podía esperar a estar por lo menos a 10 metros del fastidioso de Ayame, mientras que este seguía gritando molestamente por su hermano cerca de la sala.

Un líquido rojo-carmesí que corría lentamente por debajo de la puerta del comedor hizo que Kyo se detuviera y bajara a cuclillas para inspeccionarlo. Todos detuvieron su marcha y sus conversaciones, para ver con curiosidad como el gato examinaba la sustancia.

En cuanto Kyo comprendió que no era ningún tipo de bebida entró rápidamente, exaltando a los presentes.

Kyo ha visto muchas cosas que personas de 80 años ni en sus sueños más locos se imaginaría: Golpizas crueles, maltratos inhumanos, torturas inimaginables, discriminaciones destructivas, tristezas profundas, traiciones inesperadas, muertes. Y la lista seguía y seguía a pesar de sus simples 17 años. Pero nunca NADA lo había aterrado tanto como lo que estaba viendo…

Al encontrarse con Yuki desangrándose por las muñecas a punto de darse el golpe final al cuello con un cuchillo que sostenía en su mano derecha, la izquierda inmóvil y teñida de sangre, fue definitivamente una razón para que su corazón se detuviera… No que tenía tiempo para eso.

- ¡YUKI, NO!- gritó Kyo desesperadamente mientras corría hacia su rival.

* * *

Yuki apenas escuchó el ruido de pasos (aunque ya para este entonces no estaba seguro en qué dirección provenían) y su corazón casi dejó de latir por el susto.

Él sólo quería terminar con esto rápido. El simple hecho de que su familia se enterara lo aterraba, pues sabía que intentarían impedirlo.

"_¿Quién querría ver a un patético idiota intentando suicidarse delante de sus narices?"_ .

¡No necesitaba que su familia le empezara a tener lástima!

¡Tenía que acabar con todo esto antes de que llegaran! Sin otro pensamiento en mente, apretó fuertemente el cuchillo que seguía reposando en su mano derecha y con fuerza sacada de pura voluntad, lo levantó intentando mantener una empuñadura firme mientras lo acercaba lentamente a su cuello. Sus manos le pesaban lo que su figura nunca delataría.

En ese momento sintió que la puerta del comedor se abría rápidamente y alcanzó a distinguir la voz de Kyo que corría junto con otras voces a su encuentro, sin embargo él no se detuvo.

Una mano agarró a la de Yuki milímetros antes de que el cuchillo tocara su pálida y ahora débil piel, sin embargo Yuki no estaba conforme, así que utilizó todas sus fuerzas para intentar alcanzar el cuchillo con la mano izquierda que a penas y le respondía. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerla reaccionar, alguien lo golpeó por atrás en un punto especifico haciendo que el mundo negro al que tanto quería ir se llevara su conciencia.

Todos en la casa de Shigure estaban boca abiertos. Ayame se encontraba en el marco de la puerta inmóvil ante el asombro, atraído por el grito de Kyo; Shigure corrió a llamar a una ambulancia; Momiji y Tohru estaban llorando de lo asustados que estaban; Kyo se había quitado la pulsera para llegar a tiempo y sostener la mano de Yuki, que seguía sin soltar debido al asombro y puro terror, y ahora se la estaba poniendo nuevamente; Hatsuharu había corrido como nunca justo detrás de Kyo para golpear a Yuki y ahora sostenía su cabeza inconsciente en su regazo, mientras que Hatori ya se encontraba vendando las heridas para detener el constante flujo de sangre, dando uno que otro suspiro de "maldición" de vez en cuando.

* * *

"_Hace frío… ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Lo logré ?…"_ Hizo un intento fallido por levantar su mano izquierda buscando evidencia de lo sucedido, después algunos intentos fallidos, se volvió a relajar con un suspiro que más que reconfortante resultó doloroso._ "Parece que no… ¿Pero por qué?"_ Yuki hizo un intento de recordar frunciendo el ceño en señal de concentración, pero no tuvo mucho éxito así que la curiosidad lo lleno y abrió sus ojos con algo de dificultad, sólo para tener que cerrarlos rápidamente por la luz que lo encandilaba; volvió a abrir los ojos esta vez lentamente sólo para comprobar que estaba en un hospital.

"_Así que es cierto…"_ cerró los ojos nuevamente. Aun se sentía entumido. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?

_"Intenté escapar de mi vida, pero pareciera que las palabras de esa persona fueran ciertas"_ Una sonrisa de ironía triste se posó en sus labios. _"No importa cuantas veces intente cambiar mi vida, la vida que merezco siempre me alcanzará y me hará ahogarme en mi propio mar de remordimientos_…_Es injusto… hoy me he dado cuenta de que soy un esclavo de la vida. SU esclavo. Pero, no me rendiré… nada de esto se acaba hasta haber podido acabar con mi vida."(N/A: enserio, como que me estoy dando cuenta de que soy demasiado cursi! Y estoy haciendo a mi amado Yuki quedar como mártir… no lo juzguen mal a él! Castíguenme a mi! T.T YUKIIII! )_

Con esto en mente, Yuki comenzó a incorporarse lenta y dolorosamente (bueno, al menos lo intentaba) llamando la atención de la enfermera.

-¡Ya despertaste!- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él ayudándolo a sentarse correctamente en la ahora ya inclinada cama -Comenzábamos a pensar que no regresarías.- agregó con un tono más serio.- Tus amigos están en la sala de espera. Están realmente preocupados, llevan dos días enteros sin dejar de preguntar por ti y no se han movido de ahí.- Continuó al no escuchar respuesta ni ver gran cambio en los gestos del adolescente. Ignorando esto y no dispuesta a dejar que la incomodidad que producía su silencio le afectara, su expresión se volvió una sonrisa cálida, casi triste. -Les metiste un buen susto…

-¿Quieres que los deje pasar?- después de otra buena dosis de incomodo silencio, Yuki negó con la cabeza lentamente. La enfermera suspiró pesadamente ya temiendo esa respuesta -Entiendo… iré a avisarle al doctor y a tus amigos sobre tu estado- informó la enfermera. Se alejó de la cama dirigiéndose a la salida. Con un último vistazo a su nuevo paciente de ojos muertos, salió del gran cuarto de hospital dejándolo completamente sólo.

"_¡Tengo que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible!."_ miró hacia todos lados. Ojos violetas buscando en el cuarto de hospital en el que estaba. Era un cuarto pequeño, blanco, sospechaba que privado, pues el equipo dentro de la habitación y los dos sillones del lado derecho de la cama lo delataban. Había algunas maquinas pegadas a la pared contraria, con excepción del suero conectado a su brazo. Pero no había ni una posible salida más que la puerta por la que acababa de salir la enfermera.

Poniendo los pies en el **muy** frío piso, se desconectó los cables que tenía incrustados e intentó levantarse de su no tan querida cama y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Pero debido a su debilidad, no pudo sostenerse más de medio paso y calló al suelo. A pesar de las circunstancias, comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la puerta desesperadamente, el miedo lo consumía. Cuando llegó a la puerta comprobó que estaba cerrada y estaba seguro que no cabría por ninguna de las pequeñas ventanas_. "¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡No los puedo ver a la cara! ¿Qué pasará si "él" se entera?"_

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos fallidos, pues en ese momento se escuchó la voz de Kyo del otro lado de la puerta. Y a juzgar por los sonidos de las pisadas, venia acompañado.

* * *

-¿¡CÓMO QUE NO QUIERE VERNOS?!- gritó el gato exaltado- ¡Esa maldita rata!… No me importa lo que diga ¡¡Iremos a verlo!!

-Pero, debemos respetar las decisiones de Sohma-san -replicó la enfermera de forma amable -No saben cuanto lo siento, pero no los puedo dejar pasar, son las reglas del hospital.

-¡¡Trágate tus reglas!!- respondió groseramente Kyo.

-¡Kyo!- intervino Hatori mirando a su primo con una cara de simple reproche -Todos perfectamente comprendemos por qué no nos quiere ver.

-¡Pero…!- intentó objetar Kyo, pero otra mirada de advertencia del doctor de la familia lo hizo reflexionar un poco y pensó la situación más detenidamente intentando entender lo que él haría en la misma situación.- ¡Está bien!, pero no me moveré de aquí hasta que esa maldita rata nos pida una disculpa.- Cruzó sus brazos testarudamente para mostrar su punto.

-¿No estarás preocupado, Kyo?- preguntó Shigure al gato burlescamente mientras que éste presentaba un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- Admítelo…

-¡Claro que no!- negó Kyo desviando rápidamente la mirada.

-Yo sí estoy muy preocupada- exclamó Tohru honestamente. -Pero sobre todo estoy triste…

* * *

-¿Sohma-san?- Preguntó la enfermera mientras pasaba antes de que los familiares de su paciente lo notaran _"si se dan cuenta entran sin pensarlo",_ pero cuando cerró la puerta se dio cuenta de que Yuki no estaba en su cama y por un momento se asustó pero al bajar la vista se encontró a su paciente en el suelo viéndola fijamente con una expresión de miedo, algo de sudor rodeando su cara y con una agitada respiración _"aun esta muy débil"_- ¡Sohma- san! ¿Qué hace ahí?! Debería de estar descansando!

-Sáqueme…sáqueme de aquí…- rogó Yuki notablemente cansado con voz casi inaudible- si "él" se entera vendrá aquí…

-¿Quién Sohma-san?- pregunto confusa la enfermera mientras ayudaba a Yuki a levantarse y a recostarse nuevamente en su cama

Sin embargo, ninguna repuesta vino de la boca de su paciente.

Esta escena que acababa de presenciar la enfermera la hizo sentir algo preocupada. Una pregunta insistente no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza.

"¿Quién será 'él'?"

* * *

-Nosotros nunca imaginamos que esto iba a pasar. Pero entonces…- Tohru no se resistió más y comenzó a llorar- Eso significa que no conocemos bien a Sohma-kun.

-Yo me dejé engañar y siempre pensé que estaba bien, porque siempre estaba ahí, sonriéndome. – Continuó la huésped de los Osma mientras sonreía amargamente- Pero hasta el día de hoy me doy cuenta que sus sonrisas nunca expresaban un sentimiento… No, no me quise dar cuenta…

-Él siempre sonreía de la misma manera y yo lo sabía… pero no me quise meter en los asuntos de Sohma-kun y terminé acostumbrándome…- un sollozo se escuchó de los labios de la castaña- Pero nunca me imaginé que él se sintiera tan mal. Tanto que ahora esta en un hospital enojado con nosotros y con justa razón…-no pudo seguir, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer amargamente de sus ojos. Así que cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, se acurrucó en sus manos para continuar - "Que alguien sonríe no significa que esté feliz"… Esa frase mi mamá me la enseñó mientras me regañaba cuando sonreía sólo porque no quería que ella se preocupara… Es lo mismo con Sohma-kun… Sólo que nadie le demostró que él importaba…

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Kyo cuando se paró de su asiento con una mirada de decisión- Iremos ahora a verlo, antes de que lleguen Shigure, Hatori y Ayame para impedirlo (se habían ido a traer comida, estaban en la cafetería) ¿O es que no quieres?

La expresión triste de Tohru cambió a una de sorpresa para luego pasar a una de decisión.

–Si, quiero verlo- replicó imitando a Kyo poniéndose de pie. Momiji la tomó de la mano y le sonrió de manera tierna mientras ella secaba sus lágrimas y se pusieron en marcha buscando la habitación de Yuki. Cuando la encontraron, Kyo fue el que habló.

-¿Rata idiota, estás ahí?- el silencio se escuchaba tanto dentro de la habitación como entre los que esperaban una respuesta, pero la respuesta no llegó- ¡ABRE ESTA MALDITA PUERTA!

-¿Sohma-kun?- preguntó Tohru ahora algo dudoso, pero con necesidad de intervenir antes de que Kyo se pusiera violento- ¿Puedes abrirnos? ¿Por favor?

-¡Yukiiiii!- gritó Momiji con tono de emoción al no escuchar respuesta aun- ¡Te traje una paleta! Te la daré si me abres.

-Váyanse- la voz de Yuki se escuchó lejana dentro de la habitación; todos dieron un pequeño brinco en señal de sorpresa -váyanse y no aparenten preocuparse….sólo……dejen de torturarme y váyanse…

Yuki no quería verlos, **realmente** no quería verlos. No quería ver los ojos llenos de lástima que de seguro vería. Era algo que simplemente no sería capas de soportar. Pero para el alivio de la rata, silencio fue lo que le respondió, y un pequeño suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios mientras veía sus puños apretados por el estrés, y, tal vez, un poco de miedo.

De repente Yuki escuchó un golpe que casi lo hace brincar de la cama de hospital en la que se encontraba. Su atención volviéndose rápidamente a la puerta sólo para verla venir abajo.

Kyo se encontraba con el pie estirado dejando claro para Yuki y todos los presentes que había sido él el responsable de haber tirado la puerta con una patada. Más eso no es lo que le preocupaba a Yuki, si no la mirada de enojo que se posaba en los ojos carmesí tan distintivos de su rival. La expresión de Yuki era de total sorpresa y un poco de incredulidad, sin embargo no estaba tan asombrado como Haru, Tohru y Momij que veían a Kyo con una expresión de total incredulidad.

-¡¿Váyanse?!- preguntó o más bien gritó indignado el gato mientras se acercaba lentamente y con la mirada fija en su rival- ¡¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir, maldita rata?! – el nivel de voz bajó a tal punto de considerarse susurro, pero sin evitar que los presentes escucharan de manera clara y pudieran ubicar el tono de advertencia. -¡No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que hemos pasado estos días en los que no nos podían decir si ibas a sobrevivir o no… lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar… ni siquiera sabíamos si estábamos esperando a que murieras… y tú, vienes con esas mierdas de palabras de mártir ¡y lo único que te dignas a decirnos es "váyanse"!

Cuando finalmente Kyo llegó frente a Yuki, este pudo ver con más claridad esos ojos rojos que tanto envidiaba llenándose de lágrimas que simplemente se negaban a caer.

Yuki se sorprendió aún más y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Kyo no lo dejó y lo golpeó justo en la cara obligándolo a voltear al otro lado, pero cuando se volteó nuevamente para comenzar una pelea, no vio a Kyo enojado, al contrario, estaba abrazándolo con fuerza mientras sus palabras lloraban- maldita rata…!

Los demás no tardaron de contagiarse de Kyo y fueron a abrazar a Yuki (Tohru no lo abrazo, solo tomó su mano) que seguía en estado de completo shock al experimentar a su enemigo en una muestra de aprecio y preocupación _"en momentos como estos…olvido lo que es sufrir"_ pensó aceptando el abrazo de todos con una sonrisa discreta… _"pero…"_

**CONTINUARA….**

**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	4. Akito

**Aquí les va el capítulo que la muy tonta de mí olvidó subir. Más que olvidar, no me di cuenta que no lo subí... Mejor sigamos con la historia.**

**CAPITULO 3:**

_**AKITO**_

"Pero… ¿Esto va a durar? mi experiencia me dice que no, pero mi corazón me dice lo contrario…¿a quién he de creer?... la respuesta correcta es 'a la experiencia'… el corazón siempre te dicta lo que quieres que te dicte, por eso, siempre sales lastimado cuando le haces caso…odio a las personas cuando te dicen 'sigue a tu corazón' ¿en verdad ellos saben lo que están diciendo? Yo se que no…ellos solo lo dicen para librarse de darte un consejo o simplemente quieren que tu decidas lo que quieres, por que cada persona sabe lo que quiere, no importa cuanto diga que le da igual. Yo he decidido acabar con todo y creo que esa es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida y esta decisión me la ha dado la experiencia, la cual me grita en este momento, que no me deje llevar por que se ven preocupados, me dice que no me eche para atrás… que por primera vez…que me mantenga firme"

-¿Por qué están aquí?- preguntó Yuki de repente con un tono sombrío- ¿realmente están aquí por que están preocupados, o por el simple hecho de que me tienen lastima?

-Yuki…- empezó Tohru y todos se volvieron a Yuki- nosotros estábamos preo…

-¿preocupados?- preguntó Yuki mientras que en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa irónica-quiero que no se preocupen la próxima ves y…

-¡¿Próxima?!- preguntaron asustados Kyo y Tohru al unismo.

-¡¿Que estas loco Yuki?!- preguntó Momiji exasperado- ¡Esta vez casi mueres…!

-¡¿No era eso lo que quería?!- preguntó Yuki ahora molesto. Sus puños se apretaron fuertemente en la sabana que lo cubría - ¡¿alguna vez se detuvieron a pensar que yo quería morir?! Creo que lo dejé muy claro. Me gustaría que…

-¿Así que vas a volver a intentarlo…?- la pregunta vino de una voz que no había tenido mucha presencia hasta ahora. Todos se volvieron a la figura de Haru convirtiéndose lentamente en 'Haru oscuro' - no creo que estés pensando en los demás, Yuki ¿¡A caso te importamos?! No creas que te puedes escapar de mí tan fácilmente… ¡¡Yo te impediré morir pase lo que pase!! ¡¡ASI QUE DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS!!- Yuki iba a decir algo, pero Haru se acerco peligrosamente a Yuki y acostándolo brutalmente en la cama de hospital.

-¡Haru…!- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, pues Haru lo calló con un beso y Yuki quedó más que impresionado, pero no más que Kyo y Tohru que a parte de sorprendidos estaban algo celosos.

Cuando Yuki logró salir del estado de shock en el que ese encontraba, intentó empujar a Hatsuharu y alejarlo, pero sus fuerzas no le bastaban. Sin embargo nunca se hubiera esperado lo que lo dejó todavía más sorprendido:

Kyo había pateado a Haru alejándolo de Yuki que estaba a punto de caer al suelo por el impulso con el que Haru salió despegado, pero Tohru llegó a tiempo para cacharlo y ayudarlo a sentarse nuevamente en la cama de hospital (sin abrazarlo), mientras Momiji solo los veía con la boca abierta completamente incrédulo.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, GATO ESTUPIDO!? ¡¡DOLIÓ!!- preguntó Haru más enojado aún, mientras se sobaba el costado dañado- ¡¿Es que estas celoso?!-cambió su expresión a una de burla.

Kyo se puso muy rojo, pero para su buena suerte Yuki no lo estaba viendo en ese momento- ¡¡No seas imbécil, Hatsuharu!! Tu eres el que no quiere que la rata se mate y le estas dando una razón mas para que se vaya a matar.-

Haru no esperó más y se echó contra Kyo que respondió con igual coraje.

La verdad es que no había soportado ver como Haru le daba a Yuki un beso, no sabia porqué, pero sólo sintió como le empezó a hervir la sangre y lo único que pudo hacer fue patearlo "Es como si me gustara Yuki… ¡NO!… ¿Qué estoy pensando?…que me guste esa maldita rata…es…¿Imposible?" miró a Yuki de reojo y se sonrojó inconscientemente. Al darse cuenta de esto volvió rápidamente su atención en la pelea a tiempo para evitar una patada dirigida a sus costillas "¡¡ME GUSTA YUKI!!", pensó alterado "¡¡Yo pensé que me gustaba Tohru!!" esquivó un puñetazo dirigido a su cara y contraatacó con otro "¿Será que todos pensaron eso porque me gustaba caminar con ella?¿Realmente era con ella con la que quería caminar o con la estúpida rata que también caminaba con ella?"… Era hora de admitirlo, el siempre había querido a Yuki, pero este siempre lo había odiado.

Tohru estaba igual de alterada que Kyo, sólo que por una razón algo diferente: nunca creyó que llegaría el día en el que se pusiera celosa, _(N/A: acéptalo doña perfecta!)_ ciertamente Tohru no sabía lo que iba a hacer cuando se paró repentinamente al ver la escena del beso, pero cuando vio que Kyo había golpeado a Hatsuharu, se preocupó más por el chico que apenas podía mantenerse de pie, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó por él intentando no abrazarlo "He comprendido que me gusta un 'poco' Yuki-kun" y ante la idea se sonrojó levemente.

No podía salir de su impresión, todo había pasado terriblemente rápido, pero las imágenes de lo sucedido penetraban constantemente en su cabeza, ahora no podía estar más confundido. Yuki siempre pensó que Kyo lo odiaba, pero vaya forma de demostrarlo: primero le había insinuado que simplemente le preocupaba mucho y que no quería que muriera; y segundo, lo había defendido de Haru dándole a entender que estaba… ¿celoso?… no, claro que no… pero entonces, ¡¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?!

-¡¡AAAALTOOOOOOO!!- el gritó de la enfermera sorprendida y enojada a la vez hizo que los dos que se peleaban se detuvieran para mirarla, así como el resto de los presentes. Silencio era todo lo que se escuchaba.

Haru interrumpió el silencio volviendo a la normalidad junto con un "estoy cansado" y un suspiro de cansancio.

La enfermera miró de cara en cara de los presentes hasta dar con la puerta tirada sin posibilidades de ser arreglada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó hacia ellos visiblemente molesta

- ¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?!- su mirada fija especialmente en los chicos que antes intercambiaban golpes -¡Les dejé muy claro que no podían pasar!, pero no me hicieron caso y pasaron de todos modos, y creanme que no me extraña, ni siquiera estoy molesta por eso…pero que hayan roto la puerta y que a parte se empezaran a pelear enfrente de un paciente que esta realmente débil me decepciona… pensé que estaban mas preocupados, pero actúan como si nada hubiera pasado…se que todos me dijeron que el señor Sohma había sufrido un accidente, pero creanmé que se de accidentes y sé que Sohma-sama se hizo eso a él mismo y les aseguro que no lo están ayudando, así que ¡¡todos **fuera** de aquí!!- terminó señalando a la "puerta" y esperando a que todos se salieran. Sin embargo, todos la miraban estáticos sin atreverse a pronunciar una sola palabra.

Lo que mas les sorprendía a los Sohma no era el sermón que habían recibido, sino el hecho de que alguien de "afuera" había descubierto todo a pesar de las medidas de precaución que había tomado Hatori para que no sucediera. Y aun mayor fue la sorpresa el hecho de que no los hubiera delatado tanto a Yuki como a Hatori. Gracias a eso no mandarían a Yuki a un centro de ayuda o algo por el estilo y no meterían a Hatori en problemas.

Con la intención de salir de la habitación, los adolescentes comenzaron a moverse hacia la "puerta". Su intento de salir, claro, fue totalmente olvidado cuando miraron a las 3 figuras adultas que los miraban con la boca abierta. El asombro de los adultos no duró mucho, pues Ayame dejó caer la taza de café que traía consigo para después soltar una carcajada con Shigure no muy atrás.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-preguntó Hatori seriamente.

-Ha…Hatori…nosotros…- dijo Kyo con algo de nerviosismo sabiendo que le esperaba una buena regañada… otra vez.

-guárdate tus excusas… tendré que informarle de esto a Akito- aclaró Hatori mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con su mano en señal de exasperación.

El ambiente dentro de la habitación cambió repentinamente, incluso Ayame y Shigure se dejaron de reír.

En la cara de todos los presentes se dibujó una expresión de terror, sobre todo en la de Yuki

-Me refiero a que tengo que decirle que Yuki ya está despierto, lo mas seguro es que quiera venir… no puedo evitar decírselo por más que quiera, sus órdenes fueron claras. Además, sólo esta preocupado.

Yuki no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, sus peores pesadillas estaban a punto de cumplirse; Akito lo iba a visitar, "¿Y luego que? ¿Me castigará? Conociéndolo sí, y mucho."

El miedo que sentía por Akito era algo que simplemente no podía superar. Sentía como si fuera a estallar por los miles de recuerdos que le vinieron a la cabeza; recuerdos de interminables torturas… Tenía ganas de correr lo mas rápido que sus piernas aguantaran y salir de ahí en cuanto antes, pero sus piernas no le respondían, solo sentía como temblaban levemente sin poder evitarlo… pero todo esto se esfumó en el momento en el que sintió el abrazo de alguien que se aferraba a él tiernamente, incluso lo tranquilizaba… bajó lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse con su hermano mayor que lo abrazaba con alivio y preocupación a la vez.

-No te preocupes…- le dijo Ayame con un voz suave, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño- Esta ves no dejare que te haga algo… No sin luchar. Así tenga que rebelarme, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que no te lastime más…Yuki.

Yuki, conmovido (y sobre todo sorprendido) por el tono de su hermano, aceptó y correspondió su abrazo poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza y la otra alrededor de su cintura

-Tú sabes bien que no podemos oponernos a Akito, pero gracias… eso sirvió de algo- compartió Yuki con una sonrisa un poco más real, sin embargo, aún se podía ver la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

Era la primera vez que Yuki expresaba palabras de gratitud en mucho tiempo, y eso hizo a Ayame muy feliz.

-Ya verás que podremos oponernos a Akito si es necesario- dijo Ayame con convicción soltando a su hermano menor para poderlo ver fijamente.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me creo estas cosas si mi experiencia me dice que es mentira? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué siempre me convencen? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Pensar que nada de esto ha pasado, solo así como así?, ¿Olvidar todo lo que quiero y todo lo que tengo que terminar? ¿Olvidar por el momento que Akito vendrá? No lo sé…pero, por primera vez en mi vida de conocer a mi hermano, por fin lo siento junto a mí, así que no quiero arruinar este momento con mis preguntas sin fin."

**CONTINUARA…**

**¡Y he aquí el cápitulo que la muy TONTA de mí se me pasó subir! Lo se, no pasa mucho, pero aun así ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO TODAVÍA! ¡Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta hasta que terminé de revisar todos los capítulos y los empecé a subir! (este viernes 26 de septiembre)¡¿Que clase de autora soy?! Me merezco jitomatazos por todas mis lectoras, lo sé. Lo siento muchisimo.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Encuentro

**CAPITULO 4:**

**ENCUENTRO**

La conmovedora escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos, disfrazaba el hecho de que algunos de los presentes se preocuparan por lo menos un poco con el simple hecho de pensar en que Akito podría ir de "visita".

"¡Esa maldita rata resultó más problemática de lo que yo pensé! Ahora voy a tener que proteger al presumido de Yuki, quiera él o no. Es decir, no tengo problema con eso, ¡No importa lo que me cueste no dejaré que el tonto vaya y tire su vida!… Si no, a quien voy a bes… ¡PELEAR! ¡Sí! ¿!Con quién voy a pelear!?" Una risita nerviosa se escuchó en el cuarto de hospital. El dueño de esa voz resultó ser un pelinaranja que se sobaba extrañamente la nuca. "Yo nunca pensé de esa manera de la rata. Yo nunca pensé de esa manera de la rata. Yo nunca…"

Positivamente, Kyo estaba determinado en proteger a la idiota rata del idiota mayor. ¡Sólo él estaba calificado para molestar a Yuki! Aunque claro, como uno de los miembros de la familia Sohma, le tenía un poco de miedo a la idea de contradecir cualquier cosa que al dios de la familia se le ocurriera exigirle… Bueno, tenía un **poco** más que sólo "un poco de miedo", ¿Felices?

Gracias a cualquier deidad a la que le tuviera que agradecer, sabía que no se pararía él solo entre Yuki y Akito. Estaba consiente de que Tohru, Ayame, Hatsuharu (por mas difícil de admitir) y Momiji lo ayudarían. No que dudara mucho de Hatori y Shigure… Bueno, si, dudaba de Hatori y Shigure, ¿Algún problema? Estaba seguro que hasta ellos dudaban de ellos mismos de todos modos.

"Intervenir en los deseos de Akito no es nuevo para mi. La vez en la que estaba asustando a Yuki no pude evitar el detenerlo… eso lo sé. Pero el enojo se mostró claramente en su pasiva cara. Quien sabe el porque sigo viva en estos momentos… si interfiero en esto se enojara más y puede que esta vez las cosas no salgan bien…" Tohru, al darse cuenta del camino que tomaban sus propios pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza como para librarse de ellos "¡NO!, no importa, esta vez no seré la cobarde, ¡Le debo mucho a Sohma-kun y es hora de que empiece a pagarle por lo menos un poco!" pensó Tohru con mucha determinación.

Por otro lado, vemos a Hatsuharu en su extraño momento de remordimiento interno mientras mostraba su usual mutismo.

"!NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA BESADO A YUKI!" se reprimió la vaca por décima vez hasta ahora "¿Qué pensará Yuki? Lo más seguro es que crea que soy un lunático… que decepción… ¿Por qué será que la habitación es toda blanca…?" al parecer, Hatsuharu decidió que lo mejor sería simplemente cambiar de tema drásticamente…

Si le dedicabas un momento a observar a los integrantes del cuarto, te asombrarías al pensar que el mundo puede ser cada vez más loco. Un joven de cabello naranja riéndose sólo mientras se rascaba la nuca; una chica castaña sacudiendo su cabeza y deteniéndose de vez en cuando con un puño en alto en señal de determinación; un joven con el cabello mitad negro, mitad blanco viendo detalladamente el piso…

Y no me hagas empezar con los demás miembros…

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Ayame se separó de Yuki y lo vio intensamente mostrando su preocupación. Los presentes dejaron en ese momento de pensar en sus asuntos y volvieron su atención a los hermanos Sohma.

-Ya verás Yuki, que todo saldrá bien. No es necesario que te preocupes. Tu hermano mayor no te dejaría sólo.

Yuki no tenia palabras para eso, la mirada intensa de su hermano. La sonrisa de aprobación de sus primos, y el fuego en los ojos de Kyo, le afirmaban que lo que decía su hermano era posible. Era poco probable, él lo sabía, pero aún así, un rayo de esperanza lo atravesó y decidió retrasar su muerte un poco más, hasta que ese haz de luz se esfumara por completo una vez más.

* * *

-¿Señor Sohma? Está despierto, ¿no es verdad?- preguntó en un susurro la enfermera, entrando silenciosamente al cuarto de su nuevo paciente y dirigiéndose con mucho cuidado a la cama de hospital en la que yacía recostado con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Le molesta si me siento?- preguntó la enfermera al no percibir reacción alguna por parte del joven. Su paciente negó con la cabeza como respuesta y eso le bastó para sentarse en el borde de la cama mientras el débil muchacho se incorporaba.

- ¿Sabe? Cuando duermen parece como si nunca en su vida hubieran causado problemas, ¿no lo cree?- Preguntó la alta enfermera con la mirada fija en los familiares dormidos de su paciente.

Yuki no pudo evitar sonreír un poco cuando miró alrededor de la habitación viéndolos a todos acostados en diferentes direcciones y posiciones. Cada postura delatando un poco de su personalidad.

-¿Por qué, Sohma-sama? ¿Por qué sonríe si en verdad a usted le gustaría estar ahogándose en lágrimas?- preguntó de pronto seria la castaña.

La sorpresa de Yuki se mostró en sus ojos al abrirse de par en par. Una pregunta le vino a la mente.

"¿Cómo una persona que apenas me conoce se dio cuenta de esto? Es como si supiera por lo que estoy pasando." La mirada de Yuki se concentró en sus manos posadas en su regazo. "¡Je! ¿Qué puede saber ella?"

- ¿Por qué lo cree, señorita?- preguntó.

-Llámalo intuición femenina.- Incluso con el tono divertido que utilizó la enfermera en su oración, no volteó a ver a Yuki, si no al techo. Se mantuvo en silencio. Esperaba una respuesta.

-Llorar no sirve de nada… no importa cuanto llores las cosas no cambiarán.- Fue la práctica respuesta que recibió ella después de un largo silencio. No había hesitación en su voz.

-Eso es lo que usted cree- aseguró la enfermera de la misma manera.- ¿En qué se fundamenta para decir esto?

-Supongo que en mis experiencias cuando era pequeño- respondió Yuki esta vez sin pensarlo mucho. -Por más que lloraba y le pedía que me dejara en paz, él sólo se divertía más…

Un leve silencio se produjo y la enfermera no pudo evitar mirar en los ojos de su paciente. Ser enfermera por más de 5 años le había ayudado a leer gente mucho más fácil de lo que muchas personas podrían. Gracias a esto pudo notar que este joven salido de un cuento de hadas estaba recordando algo desagradable de su pasado. No tenia que ser un genio para notar eso, claro está.

-Un día paré de llorar y poco después, él se empezó a aburrir y dejó de visitarme diario…

Algo dentro de la castaña se dio un respiro. No sabía por qué, pero eso de alguna forma la aliviaba. Otro silencio se provocó y esta vez se llenó un poco de miedo al pensar en que el joven no continuaría con el relato. No quería preguntar algo que lo hiciera sentir incomodo al contestar.

- Esto me enseñó que la gente se divierte viéndote llorar.- Aseguró Yuki. Ningún remordimiento en sus ojos ante sus palabras.- ¿Por qué debo de darles el gusto de que me vean llorar? Lloré como no se imagina y eso sólo empeoraba las cosas cada vez. Dejar de llorar me ayudó a salir adelante.

-Usted dice con mucha facilidad esa frase, señor Sohma.- Aseguró la enfermera sonriéndole extrañamente a Yuki. Para la rata, esa sonrisa no expresaba algo que el hubiera visto antes. Esa sonrisa lo hizo callar y escuchar.

-¿Está seguro de que usted ha salido adelante?- preguntó mirando los ojos violetas más únicos que había visto antes, ojos que delataban a un joven confundido. No sabía si con su pregunta, o simplemente con su vida.

-Algunas personas creen que salir adelante es no voltear atrás y cambiar de vida.- Comenzó la enfermera con una voz tranquila que reflejaba sabiduría. -Otras, como tú, creen que salir adelante es correr de lo que los atormenta; aunque, no creo, sinceramente, que esa dé mucho resultado.- Le sonrió tristemente a su paciente antes de continuar.

-Pero yo creo que salir adelante es algo muy difícil. Para mí es enfrentar ese pasado que te atormenta. No importa cuantas veces quieras ignorarlo, o incluso huir de él, te alcanzará y cada vez te hará más daño.

-No hay futuro sin pasado. Además también tu presente depende del pasado. Esto es algo normal y lógico. El tiempo nosotros lo inventamos. ¿Quién diría que llegaría a ser la mayor cadena del hombre?

-Recuerda a las personas que dicen que siguieron adelante tan sólo olvidando sus problemas. Esto, al final, es lo que las lleva a su propia desesperación.

-El intentar olvidar desesperadamente y "seguir adelante" sin voltear atrás, es sólo perjudicarse a sí mismo, tanto que lo puede aprisionar a tal punto de locura o incluso suicidio.- La enfermera se dio un descanso para agarrar aire. Los ojos de la rata del zodiaco mostraban una mezcla de confusión, asombro y algo que simplemente no podía ubicar.

-¿Le suena algo de esto, señor Sohma? ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué de su intento suicidio? ¿Por qué? Si a su alrededor hay gente que se preocupa por usted. Al grado de dormir en el suelo de este cuarto de hospital.

Silencio… Por un breve momento, Yuki pensó en esa pregunta repetidamente. Los ojos tristes de Kyo vinieron como respuesta.

-…Porque hay tres tipos de compañía- empezó Yuki mirando a sus familiares (y a Tohru). No pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran en su primo de cabello naranja. Se podía apreciar solamente su espalda y su cabello naranja.

-El primero es la gente que esta contigo porque te aprecia, siente algo fuerte por ti y siempre se preocupa por tu bienestar. Además de que esta allí para ti "en las buenas y en las malas".- un leve asentimiento fue la respuesta que el joven recibió.

-El segundo, es el tipo de compañía que sólo te rodea, apenas les hablas y apenas te hablan, sólo saben que existes. Personas que podrían crear fácilmente un rumor sobre usted ni pensar nada de ello.-otro asentimiento lo hizo continuar.

- El tercer tipo de compañía es el que está contigo por pura obligación. En mi caso, y muchos más, son mis familiares.- La enfermera empezaba a comprender a dónde iba todo esto.

-Todas estas personas son del tercer tipo de compañía.- aseguró mientras veía tristemente a las personas más importantes en su vida. -Ellos están aquí por ellos mismos, no por mí. Se sintieron mal al ver que yo estaba lo suficiente loco como para intentar suicidarme. Sinceramente, pienso que la única tontería que cometí fue no darme cuenta antes, de que la mejor salida a todo esto es la muerte.

-¿Es la mejor salida o la más fácil, señor Sohma?- preguntó la enfermera seriamente. Con sólo mirar sus ojos se podía sentir que no estaba para nada de acuerdo con lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero ella tuvo su turno, y el joven lo respetó. Ella debía respetar el suyo de igualmanera.

- Con lo poco que me has contado, deduzco que tu vida no ha sido nada fácil, señor Sohma. Y no estoy segura, pero la persona a quienes todos ustedes se refieren como "él" o "Akito" te ha complicado la vida bastante. Pero… ¿no tienes padres?

Tal vez cambiar de táctica serviría con el joven paciente. Sólo esperaba que los padres de Yuki no estuvieran muertos. Estaba tomando un gran riesgo preguntando.

- ¿Qué es un padre?- preguntó Yuki viendo sus manos que apretaban cada vez más fuerte las sabanas sobre su regazo -Si te refieres a padres de los que nací, sí, los tengo. "No están muertos…" -Pero si te refieres al tipo de padres que tienen la mayoría. De esos que quieren a sus hijos y los apoyan a hacer lo que los haga felices… No, nunca he tenido de esos. Nunca he experimentado el amor de un padre, si eso es a lo que quería llegar, señorita. Mis "padres" me vendieron a Akito. Ellos son la principal causa de todo lo que he vivido con él.- esto último lo dijo con una voz en la que se notaba dolor. No. Era enojo. Frustración.

"Es peor."

-¿Quiénes a parte de usted saben de esto, señor Sohma?- preguntó la castaña. Al ver la incomodidad que estaba presentando su paciente, dedujo que la respuesta no vendría. Por lo menos no en los próximos 3 minutos. Decidió continuar.- Nadie… ¿no es verdad?

-Ayame- respondió Yuki al darse cuenta de que no perdía nada respondiendo, ya había soltado demasiada información como para retractarse de todos modos.- Probablemente Shigure y Hatori.

Quitando la mirada de sus ahora puños, y posándola lentamente en la durmiente cara de su prácticamente espejo de hermano, comenzó a justificar su respuesta.- Sólo Ayame sabe que me vendieron, parece ser. Pero mi hermano, la única familia que tenía, no hizo absolutamente nada para detener a mis padres. Es como si él también me hubiera vendido.

La enfermera sintió veneno en la palabra "vendido" esta vez en el tono de voz del joven. Pudo ver un dejo de tristeza en los ojos de Yuki al mirar a su hermano. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que un hermano como ése ahora estuviera tan al pendiente de su antes olvidado hermano menor? Seguramente su paciente también se lo estaría preguntando.

-"Es el tipo de personas que usarían hasta a su propio hermano como boleto para su libertad", eso es lo que creía. No. Eso es lo que él era. Al menos en ese entonces, claro está.- Una sonrisa un poco más feliz dirigida a la enfermera enfatizó el comentario. Sonrisa que ella no pudo evitar responder.

No que durara mucho, pues la expresión de la rata cambió nuevamente a una de seriedad. Y su mirada declaraba que había vuelto al rincón de los recuerdos.

-Un día… Hace muchos años, me armé de valor y llegué a pedirle ayuda.- continuó. Volvió la mirada a la enfermera quien lo miraba con total atención. Hasta que, por un breve momento, sólo unos segundos, la castaña pudo ver un pedazo del alma rota del joven como nunca la había visto antes.

-Sin pensarlo dos veces. Sin voltearme a ver siquiera, Ayame se zafó rudamente y se fue dándome la espalda.

-Un día, después de muchos años. Llegó a casa de Shigure como si nada hubiera pasado.- continuó Yuki. La enfermera no sabía si en este momento a su paciente le importaba el hecho de que ella estuviera o no en la habitación. Parecía que hablaba para sí mismo. -Vino a ser lo que normalmente era un buen hermano mayor.

-Al principio, con mi mentalidad normal, pensaba que era una molestia. Sin embargo, no podía ocultar el hecho de que sentía una especie de emoción. "!Es la primera ves que mi familia está dispuesta a acercarse a mí por primera vez! Como la familia de Kyo." Pensé. Estaba aterrado, claro. Un poco molesto, pues Ayame es mi hermano, pero es desesperante de principio a fin. Pero feliz al cabo.

-¿Qué es lo que cambió, señor Sohma?- preguntó la enfermera.

-Poco después, las dudas me llegaron a la mente. Recordé que Ayame me usó como mucha gente antes para poder conseguir su libertad. "¿Qué pasaría si sólo quiere acercarse a mí sólo para hacerme mas daño? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?" Pensaba desesperadamente cada vez que lo veía esforzándose tanto para ganar mi atención.

-Ya no quiero que me hagan sufrir más.-aseguró de repente Yuki - yo sólo quería acabar con todo esto. No me importa como lo llames, si cobardía, o desesperanza, estupidez o lo que quiera. Eso no me importa. Los muertos no escuchan. Yo sólo quiero dejar de existir.

-Señor Sohma, eso es… - el ambiente pronto comenzó a cambiar y ella lo sabía. La tristeza reflejada en los ojos de su paciente había cambiado. La indignación y desengaño habían tomando su lugar.

-Usted no tiene idea de lo que es saber que no hay nadie que este contigo…-la interrumpió Yuki bruscamente ahora cerrando los ojos como si la cabeza le doliera. -No tiene idea de lo que es saber que no importa cuanto tiempo te vayas, no habría nadie esperando que regreses. ¡Usted no sabe cómo es darse cuenta que desde que naciste, todos a tu alrededor te odian! Usted no se imagina cuantas ganas tenia de morir…

Yuki abrió lentamente los ojos y los fijó en el cielo. El brillo en sus ojos era algo imposible de nombrar. –Sólo quería arreglar el pecado que seguro cometí y por el cual todos me odiaban desde un principio.

-Le aseguro que no se imagina lo que es entender de que pase lo que pase a mí alrededor, es imposible para mi llorar. Darse cuenta de que sólo soy una maquina. Una maquina que de seguro dice "úsame, soy desechable"…una simple y sucia maquina.

-Señor Sohma, –intervino la enfermera con una voz en la que se denotaba paciencia, no lástima para el asombro de Yuki. -le aseguro con toda certeza que no es ningún tipo de maquina. Una maquina no siente dolor ni decepción, una máquina no tiene dudas.

-Sé que es imposible para una persona como yo entenderle al cien porciento, pero créame que lo estoy intentando y me alegro de sobremanera por que fuiste capaz de librarte de esa pena que se nota querías desahogar- la enfermera veía con algo de alegría a Yuki, como si fuera un hermano menor que acababa de hacer algo bueno.

Tenía que convencer a Yuki de que la muerte no era el mejor remedio para sanar su dolor, o para cualquier cosa, en realidad. Lo único que le vino a la mente fue dejarlo solo con sus familiares dormidos para que pudiera reflexionar sobre lo que ya llevaban rato hablando. -Ya es tarde, y mi deber como tu enfermera es mandarte a dormir temprano, señor Sohma.

-Entiendo… -validó Yuki bajando la vista. Un poco de decepción pudo ser percibida en sus acciones. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta de esto, la enfermera le dio un beso rápido en la frente. La reacción inmediata fue que Yuki se sonrojara.

La enfermera se paró para dirigirse hacia la puerta-hoyo. Poco antes de salir, se detuvo. -Sólo quiero que pienses en esto último, Sohma-kun: - habló sin aun mostrándole su espalda a su paciente.- "la muerte está tan segura de atraparte que te da una vida de ventaja", ¿Para qué desperdiciar esa ventaja?

Los ojos de Yuki mostraron sorpresa hacia el peso que aquellas palabras acababan de brindarle.

"¿Para qué desperdiciar esa ventaja?" Ahora tenía otra pregunta más que resolver. La frase entera se repitió varias veces dentro de él, como si de un disco rayado se tratara. Sin embargo, reaccionó al entender que la enfermera estaba apunto de salir de la habitación.- ¡¡Espera!! – como respuesta, se detuvo. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡¡…Es cierto!!- exclamó la enfermera volteando nuevamente con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro -¡¡Que tonta!! No me he presentado y yo ya sé mucho sobre ti. ¡Lo lamento, señor Sohma! ¡Hasta arruiné mi salida dramática! jejeje.

Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, si estaba medio dramática la salida…

-Soy Yuusou, pero mi nombre es algo feo, así que prefiero que me digan Yuu-san o Yuu-chan.- Se presentó. – Pero ya es tarde, ¡Duerme, duerme! ¡O será mi cabeza la que salga rodando! Buenas noches señor Sohma.

-Sólo Yuki está bien, Yuu-san.- Aseguró Yuki amablemente. Claro que dejaría que la enfermera le dijera por su nombre, si ella es la persona que más sabía de él en esta tierra.

-Vendré a verlo en la mañana.- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa a su paciente.- Buenas noches, Yuki-kun. -Y salió finalmente por el hoyo.

Mientras tanto, los que fingían dormir. Estaban pensativos ante toda la información que habían podido obtener de la rata.

Kyo y Ayame estaban completamente asombrados. Nunca habían imaginado que Yuki se fuera a abrir con alguien extraño con esa facilidad. Seguramente estaba conectado al hecho de que el estrés en la rata que se había formado en los últimos días había sido demasiado para incluso Yuki.

¿Qué mejor psicólogo que un desconocido? Es lo que dicen. Supusieron que era cierto.

Pero estaban más asombrados aún al escuchar palabra por palabra lo que el príncipe de la escuela había declarado. Por fin habían comenzado a entender un poco más a Yuki. Empezaron a comprender que su dolor había nacido desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Ciertamente, ambos fueron causa de muchos de los sufrimientos de Yuki. En el caso de Kyo, de la mayoría. Y eso sólo los hizo sentir peor de lo que se sentían.

Ayame, por otro lado, se sentía completamente responsable de lo que había sido en su pasado. "Todo lo que dijo de mí…ha sido verdad. Y no puedo culparlo en lo absoluto… En lo único que se equivocó sin duda fue en pensar que le quería hacer daño nuevamente."

* * *

Yuki estaba pensando seriamente en lo que debía hacer respecto al caso de Akito y con todo lo que había hablado con Yuusou esa noche.

Por más cobarde que fuera el acto, quería irse de ahí a pesar de todo.

La platica con la enfermera le dio un poco de esperanza, y el hecho de encontrarse con Akito no le beneficiaba en lo absoluto. Era suicida, no estúpido.

Ya estaba amaneciendo. Todos en la habitación, con excepción de él mismo, estaban profundamente dormidos, y la puerta no sería un problema gracias a Kyo. Todo sería fácil, tal vez demasiado.

Dejando sus temores de lado, se paró de su cama sólo para tambalearse un poco. Ya estaba mejor, es decir, podía mantenerse de pie. Es sólo que le costaba un poco caminar. No que eso fuera a detenerlo.

"El miedo puede hacer grandes cosas". Se suspiró a sí mismo.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la 'puerta' y movió el pedazo de madera con delicadeza para no despertar a nadie. Para su suerte, funcionó.

Al salir, se encontró con un pasillo vacío, pero no se confió. Si alguien lo veía estaba perdido.

Aun así siguió caminando apoyado por la pared facilitándole el caminar. El problema era que no estaba seguro de cómo salir de allí. Vio un mapa al lado del elevador y se acercó a él.

En ese momento, lo sintió.

La expresión de su rostro mostraba puro terror. No podía moverse. La sombra de la persona a la que más temía se agrandaba con cada ruidoso paso que se escuchaba en su mente.

Poco a poco, la sobra dejó de serlo y se transformó en unos pies delgados y pequeños. Subió lentamente la vista, sólo para confirmar la presencia real de la persona frente a él.

-Hola, Yuki- saludo la cabeza de la familia acercándose un poco más. Los gestos en la cara de la rata debieron ser alarmantes para lograr poner una sonrisa más sádica de lo normal en los labios de Akito.- ¿Me extrañaste?

-A…Akito…-apenas pudo suspirar Yuki, mientras Akito se acercaba más de lo necesario a él.

**CONTINUARA……**

**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	6. Enfrentamiento

**CAPITULO 5: **

**ENFRENTAMIENTO**

-¡¡DESPIERTEN!!- gritó la enfermera entrando rápidamente a la habitación haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran y despertaran en el acto.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!- preguntó Kyo furioso. Le había costado dormirse, y ahora una enfermera loca lo despertaba de esa manera tan poco sutil a las… ¡¿5:06 de la mañana?! Dejando de lado esto, estaba teniendo un sueño muy bonito y le hubiera gustado terminar con él… o que simplemente no terminara. _(N/A: ¡SOÑABA CON YUUUUKI! ¡Que lindo!)_

-¡¡Akito Sohma ha venido al hospital!!- anunció con pesar la enfermera aún sobresaltada- ¡Vine en cuanto pude para advertirles! Hace mucho que no corría así, Yuk… ¿¡YUKI-KUN?!- La reacción fue inmediata y todos los presentes se voltearon rápidamente hacia la cama de Yuki ahora vacía.

-¿A dónde se ha ido?- preguntó alarmada Tohru- ¿Y si Akito-san…?- no pudo seguir. Se tapó la boca con sus manos y salió corriendo siguiendo rápidamente a Kyo que había salido en cuanto vio la cama vacía.

"Maldita rata…"

* * *

- ¿Por qué esa cara, Yuki?- preguntó Akito divertido- ¿No estás feliz de verme?- Al parecer, el dios se aburrió de no escuchar respuestas y lo dejó pasar por el momento. Tenía respuestas más importantes que escuchar.

-Tengo preguntas más importantes que hacerte como: ¿Por qué intentaste matarte si sabes que tu vida me pertenece? Sabes muy bien que te voy a castigar por eso, mí querido Yuki.

La mano de Akito tomó a su juguete favorito bruscamente de la barbilla para obligarlo a mirar fijamente a los ojos de su dios.

Yuki no podía estar más asustado. Los ojos de Akito eran demasiado oscuros. ¿Quién sabe qué se oculte detrás de ellos?

La mano libre de Akito subió lentamente por la mejilla de Yuki y al ver que el puro horror en sus ojos se incremento, sonrió aún más cruelmente.

-Creo que deberías volver al cuarto oscuro, más cerca de mí.- Los labios de Akito casi tocando la oreja de la rata. Susurrándole sedosamente.- Así te podrás dar cuenta de que no te puedes perder tu vida sin mi permiso. Te darás cuenta de que no mueres hasta que yo lo diga.- Akito soltó una risita diabólica con el mismo meloso tono.

Yuki quería correr de ahí, sabía lo que pasaría a continuación: Akito se lo llevaría derechito al cuarto oscuro y sufriría aun más sin poder hacer nada en su contra.

"Muévanse…" Nada. La risa de Akito empezó a resonar en su cabeza.

"¡Muévanse…! ¡Por favor, muévanse!" le gritaba desesperadamente a sus piernas que se negaban a moverse aun en estas circunstancias.

"¡¡MUEVANSE!!"

Como si respondieran a alguna clase de rezo, las piernas visiblemente blancas bajo la corta bata de hospital le respondieron y Yuki salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que sus energías se lo permitían. Podría decirse que iba cayendo al piso tras cada zancada que daba. No se detuvo.

Si alguien lo hubiera visto, podría describir la carrera del pálido joven como "alma que se lleva el diablo". No se equivocaban del todo.

Yuki miraba hacia atrás constantemente. Akito. ¡Akito lo iba a llevar a la casa principal! ¡No quería perder la vida que había forjado de esta manera! Una cosa es el suicidio ¡¡Esto es diferente!! Ese cuarto… Ese cuarto era peor que la muerte. ¡Estaba perdido!

La mirada triste de Kyo volvió a aparecer en su mente espontáneamente.

"¡Kyo!"

¿Por qué estaba pensando en el gato tonto en una situación como esta? Yuki no estaba seguro. Pero sintió unas extrañas y anormales ganas de ver al estúpido peli naranja una última vez antes de ser encerrado.

El impacto llegó fuertemente y lo obligó a cerrar los ojos. Sabía que estaba cayendo extrañamente hacia delante y no hacia atrás como debería de ser. Además, el impacto de la caída nunca llegó, sin embargo, estaba seguro que en lo que había caído era una persona, a juzgar por su agitado respirar.

Tenía que disculparse y él lo sabía. Pero la voz simplemente no le alcanzaba. Era disculparse o respirar.

¡¿En qué estaba pensando en este momento?! ¡Esa persona podría ser Akito!

Con el pensamiento fresco en su mente. El terror volvió a él e intentó levantarse rápidamente para seguir corriendo desesperadamente, pero la persona que había atropellado lo detuvo con un fuerte agarre de su muñeca y lo jaló bruscamente hacia él nuevamente.

Algo parecido a un grito ahogado salió de los labios de la rata y comenzó a forcejear en los ahora cerrados brazos de su captor.

-¡Yuki! ¡Cálmate, maldita rata! ¡Me estás lastimando!

Yuki abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer la voz y así encontrarse con los ojos preocupados de Kyo.

-Kyo…- susurró Yuki con asombro. Estupefacto.

Kyo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la mirada que su rival le estaba dando. Al darse cuenta de la distancia que había entre ellos y de lo que podría ser capaz si se inclinaba unos cuantos centímetros, decidió que lo mejor sería quitarlo gentilmente de encima de sí mismo, y sentarse frente a él. Todo con tal de no hacer una estupidez.

-¡Kyo!- Yuki saltó a Kyo y se aferró fuertemente a su espalda mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo.

No hacer una estupidez se mostraba más difícil con cada segundo que pasaba…

-Eh… ¿Yuki?- dudosamente Kyo decidió aprovechar la, tal vez, única oportunidad que tendría de abrazar a la rata.

En momentos como estos, el gato le agradecía a todos los cielos el hecho de que su rival no hubiera levantado su vista para poder ver el color rojo de sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que su primo lo estuviera abrazando tan aferradamente, puso los pies de Kyo nuevamente en la tierra. Notó el ligero temblor que se presentaba en el parecer frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos con cada exhalación de la rata.

La preocupación volvió a pesarle en el corazón. Agarró a Yuki de los hombros y lo separó lentamente para poder observar los ojos más bellos que había presenciado jamás.

-Lo viste ¿no es así?- preguntó serio. Yuki asintió como respuesta, sus manos sin soltar los hombros de Kyo.- Idiota ¿Por qué te saliste del maldito cuarto?

-Akito… - respondió Yuki ya más tranquilo. -No quería ver a Akito. Pero salió mucho peor.

Cuando sus ojos miraron los de Kyo directamente. Al darse cuenta la posición en la que se encontraban, sintió como si un cubetazo de agua fría hubiera sido aventada en su cara. Peor aun, el hecho de que no hubiera sentido nada más que comodidad y seguridad entre los brazos de su rival fue algo **indignante**.

Los ojos de Yuki se abrieron de par en par. Se zafó de inmediato con un sobresalto acompañado de un saltito hacia atrás e intentó incorporarse, completamente rojo. Desafortunadamente, sus energías no le eran suficientes y cayó de nuevo, sólo para tener a Kyo cachándolo.

Esta vez, ambos se vieron avergonzados el uno al otro, pero gracias a lo que describían como intervención divina, no tuvieron tiempo para intercambiar palabras.

-¡Sohma-kun!- se oyó el grito de Tohru acompañado de los pasos apresurados al final del pasillo.- ¿Estás bien, Sohma-kun?- Yuki asintió algo confundido ¿Cómo se habían enterado tan rápido?

-Me alegro- suspiro aliviada y se puso en cuclillas al nivel de sus dos amigos. Posó una mano delicadamente en el hombro de cada uno y les sonrió una de sus usuales sonrisas.

-Tohru…

-¡Kyo! Y también está Tohru, ¡Que sorpresa!

La sonrisa de Tohru murió en ese momento. Los tres se congelaron en su lugar. La voz de Akito Sohma no era algo fácil de olvidar.

-Hace ya tiempo que no nos vemos.- declaró el líder de la familia. Kyo y Tohru se volvieron rápidamente para encontrarse cara a cara con Akito.

Pantalones y camisa larga igualmente negros, su cabello peinado delicadamente. No desordenado, tampoco demasiado ordenado. Su piel pálida que le da su aspecto frágil junto con su constitución delgada. Sus ojos negros y siempre fríos. Finalmente, su sonrisa cruel que tanto lo caracteriza especialmente dentro de sus pesadillas.

La expresión en los ojos violetas de Yuki hizo que Kyo perdiera el peso que había sentido al escuchar su nombre dicho por esos labios. En ese momento, enojo, cólera, indignación, fueron los sentimientos que él estaba experimentando.

Terror. Simple y puro terror. ¿!Qué demonios le había hecho el maldito de Akito para que su siempre frío y lleno de seguridad rival actuara de esa forma!?

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó fríamente el gato sin trastabillar.

La pregunta. No. El tono que había usado Kyo para realizar la pregunta llamó la atención de Yuki lo suficiente como para sacarlo de su estado de shock y notar que Kyo se había parado bruscamente. Parándose justamente frente a Tohru y él mismo. Como protegiéndolos.

Tohru ayudó a Yuki a levantarse y a retroceder un poco. En ningún momento quitando la vista de Akito.

-La respuesta a tu pregunta es algo que no te incumbe en lo absoluto, escoria- respondió Akito suavemente. Sus ojos traicionaban su tono. Sin embargo, Kyo ni se inmutó.

-Aun así, considero que la respuesta es bastante obvia- Los ojos grises de Akito se posaron en la razón de su visita, haciéndolo retroceder un pequeño paso junto con la mujer que amenazaba con destruir el balance Sohma. -Ahora muévete, gato.

-No- negó Kyo rápida, decidida y explosivamente. Ante el ligero fruncimiento de ceño de Akito, Kyo completó. -No me pienso mover. Mucho menos pienso quedarme como estúpido viendo como te llevas a la rata en mis narices sin yo haga algo para evitarlo. ¡Lárgate!

El terror de Yuki se convirtió en estupefacción. "Kyo… el molesto, ruidoso, antisocial, idiota, buscapleitos, grosero, patán, malagradecido Kyo… El mismo Kyo que me dice que me odia cada vez que puede. ¿ESE Kyo me está defendiendo a pesar de las terribles consecuencias de decir o hacer algo en contra de Akito?…"

"Algo como esto… sobre todo viniendo de Kyo… me provoca un estremecimiento similar al que sentí cuando me abrasó en la habitación…"

-¡¿Cómo te atreves, monstro estúpido?!- gritó Akito en un tono ya enojado- Ahora quítate o te irá realmente mal.

-¿No me expresé con claridad? ¡Creí habértelo dicho que no me pienso mover!

El golpe era esperado, pero por una extraña razón, antes de que se pudiera defender Akito ya había golpeado fuertemente a Kyo con un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que este azotara contra la pared.

-¡KYO!- gritaron Yuki y Tohru al mismo tiempo. Dispuestos a correr al lado del gato.

-Ese ni siquiera es el principio de su castigo- aseguró Akito volviendo a su actitud de "soy-una-mosca-muerta-que-no-le-hace-daño-a-nadie". -Ahora ven, Yuki. No me hagas aumentar tu castigo y el del gato.

La impotencia llenó a Yuki en todos los sentidos al ver a Kyo tirado en el suelo (probablemente inconsciente). Kyo lo había protegido y ahora iba a sufrir las consecuencias de su rebeldía, por su culpa… Tenía que defender a Kyo. Tohru estaría bien, ya que no pertenecía a la casa.

Resignado, comenzó a zafarse suavemente de las manos de Tohru que parecían temblar de miedo. No sin antes darle un ligero apretón de consuelo. Intentando asegurarle con el simple gesto que todo saldría bien.

-De acuerdo- replicó Yuki armándose de valor para caminar tranquilamente hacia a Akito. Si la enfermera estuviera ahí, probablemente le daría un sermón sobre lo que es el valor. –Sólo… Aunque sea esta única vez… Por favor prométeme que no los castigaras a ellos… Por favor.

Akito ensanchó su pequeña sonrisa. La situación probaba ser cada vez más interesante. Decidió aumentar un poco la miseria del joven pretendiendo que pensaba en su petición.

-Está bien. Pero sólo porque nunca me has pedido algo, mi querido Yuki. - aceptó finalmente con tono resignado. Al ver alivio en los ojos que adoraba atormentar, agregó - Pero su castigo se sumará al tuyo y durará hasta que yo lo crea conveniente. ¿Tenemos un trato?

-…Sí- afirmó la rata. La idea de que Kyo no fuera castigado por su culpa lo hizo sentir extrañamente bien. Tanto que por un breve momento olvidó el significado de la palabra que acababa de salir de su boca. Claro que se sentía bien sólo porque no tendría que cargar con el peso de conciencia de lo que conllevaría el castigo del estúpido gato. Sí. Sólo eso. Nada más.

Lo único que lo detenía de salvar a su primo y a su mejor amiga tenía que ser el hecho de que una mano temblorosa se enganchó fijamente en la parte trasera de su camisa. Se volvió en ligera confusión a dicha mano y sin sorprenderse, encontró a Tohru con una expresión agitada. Preocupada.

-¿Tohru…?- no sabía si su pregunta real era "¿Qué haces?" o "¿Estas bien?". Tal vez, simplemente intentaba tranquilizarla con la pregunta.

Sin embargo, Tohru no movió su mano y negó claramente con la cabeza. Sus ojos puestos en Yuki. No era que no entendiera la situación. No quería entender.

-Suéltalo, niña- ordenó Akito en tono de advertencia; empezaba a perder la paciencia. Mala señal.

- N-no…- negó simplemente la castaña para sorpresa de Yuki. Los ojos de Tohru habían dejado ya los de Yuki en un segundo. En lugar de mirar a Akito como había supuesto, se encontraba observando hacía una de las paredes del hospital.

Un rápido asentimiento de la castaña y antes de que Akito o Yuki reaccionaran, esta se lanzó a Yuki y lo abrazó fuertemente para enseguida llevárselo en su forma de ratón corriendo como alma que la sigue el diablo. Kyo pisándoles los talones.

Parecía como si todo esto hubiera sido planeado.

"_!Tohru!"_

"_¡¿Eh?!"_

"_Si las cosas se ponen feas… Abraza a Yuki y sal corriendo a un lugar seguro lo más rápido que puedas."_

"_!Pero Kyo-kun! ¡¿Qué hay de ti?!"_

"_!Me iré adelantando! ¡Nos vemos con la rata, lenta!"_

"_!Kyo-kun! ¡Espera!"_

Akito veía con furia las ropas y vendas que habían rodeado el cuerpo de Yuki ahora tiradas en el suelo mientras veía cómo ellos corrían saliéndose con la suya.

Estaba dispuesto a seguirlos para hacerles pagar por su insolencia, pero su cuerpo lo resintió de alguna forma. Un dolor en el pecho, agudo y punzante, se manifestó al verlos doblar la esquina. El coraje lo inundó y venganza era la única palabra que se repetía en su cabeza.

Su enfermedad estaba haciendo acto de presencia, así que sin más tuvo que resignarse.

Por ahora…

* * *

Tohru entró rápidamente al cuarto donde los esperaban impacientemente, detrás de ella llegó Kyo visiblemente cansado y alterado. Sin pensarlo mucho, tapó rápidamente el hoyo de la puerta, ahora deseando jamás haberla roto. Se deslizó por la puerta y respiró agitadamente sosteniendo lo que de seguro sería un chichón para mañana.

-¡¿Y Yuki?! -preguntó exaltadamente Ayame al ver que el mencionado no atravesó la puerta con ellos. - No lo dejaron con Akito ¿verdad?

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- apenas y gritó Kyo; estaba recuperando sus fuerzas.- ¿!Te parecemos de ALGUNA manera que dejamos a la rata con el infeliz de Akito?! –enfatizó señalando a su golpe en la cabeza y su camisa sudada. Si tuviera energía, les daría otra tanda de gritos. Ahora, estaba cansado y merecía que lo dejaran en paz. -Está con Tohru.

-¡Ah!… ¡Sí!- Tohru también estaba recuperándose de la corrida y se encontraba un poco distraída (N.A: Como si fuera extraño ¬¬). Miró rápidamente hacia sus manos y el premio que cargaban. -Aquí está.

Los presentes se acercaron con miradas curiosas. Tohru extendió sus manos y las miradas de todos los presentes se volvieron hacia el ratón gris que estaba inconsciente. Si alguno fuera veterinario, hubiera notado el color pálido y complexión mareada que presentaba. ¡Yno estaba para menos! El rescate incluía correr. Ellos corriendo significaría a Yuki rebotando. Además de si le agregamos el susto y las energías ya perdidas…

-¿Está ahí? ¿A qué se refiere con que está ahí?- preguntó la enfermera confusa. Tohru (después de un escalofrió que le recordó que había personas fuera de los Sohmas en la habitación) ocultó a Yuki detrás de su espalda.

-Ah…Eh…bueno yo- balbuceó Tohru sin saber qué decir. Esto de las mentiras no era su fuerte. _"¡¡Tohru tonta!! ¡¿Cómo pudiste haberlo olvidado?!"_

-Su mascota se llama Yuki.- intervino Hatori con seriedad. Mejor dicho, con ninguna muestra de emoción. -Ese ratón se llama Yuki porque ella está enamorada de Yuki.

- ¿!EEH!? -Tohru estaba más roja que un tomate, pero no podía decir lo contrario o se arruinaría la mentira.-…Ah… ¡S-si!…

-¿Yuki-kun?- preguntó Yuusou en dirección al ratón. Escuchó un "Así es." vagamente. Su atención completa en la rata.

La enfermera tenía la ligera y loca sospecha de que el pequeño ratón era el paciente con el que había hablado justamente anoche. El cabello que cubría a la creatura en las manos de la ojiazul era casi, si no que idéntico al de su paciente. -Tohru-sama, me gustaría sostener un segundo a su mascota, ¿sería posible?

-Eh…bueno…no sé- respondió Tohru. A la castaña no se le ocurrió mirar a los Sohmas que le decían con diversas señas que ni se le ocurriera. En cambio, "Si no le dejo sostenerlo, sería sospechoso…" pensó ella "Pero es mujer, si lo mantiene cerca de ella, Yuki-kun no se transformará" - No hay problema.

-¡Tohru!- le recriminó Kyo. El gato volteó bruscamente a ver a su amiga con una expresión de desconfianza a sus acciones, pero Tohru evitó su mirada por pura vergüenza al darse cuenta de que no había escogido lo correcto.

Cualquier sentimiento de arrepentimiento era inútil, pues la enfermera tomó a Yuki con delicadeza y lo observó por unos minutos. La tensión en la habitación sólo hacia que sus sospechas fueran menos locas.

Un movimiento en sus manos hizo que su completa atención se volviera al pequeño ratón. Parecía estar despertando.

Los Sohmas y Tohru vieron con impotencia que en efecto, Yuki estaba despertando como cualquier humano despertaría. !Mientras que no hablara, podrían salirse de esa!

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó débilmente la rata poniendo una de sus patas lentamente en su cabeza.- Estoy mareado…

Quiso abrir los ojos a pesar del mareo. Luego de unos intentos, y extrañado del poco común silencio, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada asustada de todos. Los ojos de Kyo mostraban un sentimiento difícil de poner en palabras…

La memoria de Yuki impactó contra su ya mareado cerebro y en un segundo volteó rápida y temerosamente a ver las manos en las que estaba aparentemente descansando… Definitivamente no eran las de Tohru. Comprendiendo lo grave que podría ser la situación, se volvió al perteneciente de las manos sólo para soltar un suspiro de alivio. Tampoco eran las de Akito.

Los ojos cafés de la enfermera enfocados totalmente en su forma animal. Fue entonces que entendió las expresiones de espanto de sus familiares.

-¡Yuu-san!

-¡Yuki-kun! – le regresó la enfermera no muy sorprendida- ¡Sabía que era usted! Por un momento aquí, pensé que me estaba volviendo loca.- sonrió tiernamente.- ¿Se encuentra bien? Parece medio mareado.

Las palabras de Yuusou entraron lentamente en los Sohmas que por el momento decidieron relajarse. Por lo menos sabían que no saldría corriendo gritando "¡Monstruo!" o algo por el estilo.

Tohru por su lado, sonreía luminosamente ante la escena. Ella sabía que no era la única capaz de amar a los Sohma a pesar del peso de la maldición que cargaban.

El único que se quedo serio fue Hatori, _"Algo anda mal."_

-¡Es tan gracioso verte así!

Yuki se sonrojó un poco al oír un comentario tan original respecto a su apariencia. (Kyo no vio esto con buenos ojos). -¿No te sientes por lo menos un poco exaltada? ¿…asustada?

-¿Asustada? ¿Por qué he de estar asustada?- preguntó la enfermera confundida. -¡Te ves tan tierno así, Yuki-kun! ¡Me dan ganas de comerte!

-¡…No respiro!- se quejó la rata al ser abrazado con fuerza contra la enfermera.

-Sí, es cierto- intervino Tohru mientras una sonrisa parecida a la de Yuusou se le marcaba en el rostro. Yuki dejó de enfocarse en salvar su trasero de una muerte que involucraba el pecho sofocante de una mujer y se volvió para ver a su amiga. Su sonrojo volviendo a sus mejillas.

- Sé que este es un momento conmovedor y todo eso, pero realmente necesitamos detalles de lo que pasó.- Shigure fue el que intervino esta vez.

-Aguafiestas.- resopló Ayame por lo bajo. Le había bastado ser espectador por primera vez en su vida. Esto es lo más feliz que había estado Yuki en mucho tiempo.

-Estamos muertos- sentenció Kyo y desvió la mirada junto con Tohru y Yuki. Ambos asintiendo silenciosamente. El ambiente agradable quedó completamente roto.

Yuki saltó de las manos de Yuusou para permitirse volver a su forma original. No esperó mucho cuando una nube de humo salió de su alrededor devolviéndolo a su figura humana; se puso una bata de hospital y habló.

-Fue mi culpa- aseguró simplemente. Ninguna duda en su voz.-Otra vez no pude hacer nada cuando lo vi. Mi cobardía los metió en problemas probablemente incalculables. Por eso y por muchas cosas, me disculpo. Pero, lo que no entiendo…

Yuki se volteó y golpeó a Kyo en la cabeza sin ninguna alarma. El gato estaba tan confundido como los demás sorprendidos. No obstante, antes de que pudiera contraatacar o gritarle en respuesta, Yuki siguió. Parecía enojado.

-!¿Por que no se fueron cuando los saque de ese problema?! Si se hubieran ido ¡Akito no estaría tan enojado! ¡Si se hubieran ido…!

-¡Si nos hubiéramos ido…!- lo interrumpió Kyo poniéndose de pie. Su altura superior, intimidando un poco a Yuki. – ¡Si te hubiéramos dejado nos abrías odiado! Y nosotros también nos hubiéramos odiado. ¿Realmente querías odiarnos?

"Si te hubiéramos dejado… Te habrías odiado a ti mismo mucho más de lo que lo haces ahora. ¿No es así, Yuki?"

-¡Eso no…! Yo…- Yuki no sabía que decir. Estaba confundido y no sabía que pensar. Él no sería capaz de odiarlos, ¿o si?.

-Es hora de que empieces a entender algunas cosas, rata- continuó Kyo. Tenía que hacerlo entender. –Hay en el mundo, aunque no lo creas, cosas de las que no eres culpable. Te guste o no, sacrificarte por otra persona es lo peor que le puedes hacer esa misma. ¡Es momento de que pongas tus prioridades en orden y te des cuenta de que las cosas negras no son lo único que te rodean! ¡Crece ya!

"¡Crece ya!" podría ser la oración que sorprendió más a Yuki. Nadie en su vida le había dicho inmaduro o infantil o cualquiera de sus derivados. Y he aquí, respirando entrecortadamente, su rival le decía que todo lo que había pasado hasta ahorita era una niñada. Que se había comportado como un niño mimado. Por más triste que era admitirlo, era cierto. Había llegado al punto en que su intelecto no le podía dar respuestas, y como cualquier infante, decidió que "aventar el juguete lejos" era la respuesta correcta.

El momento más feliz de su vida fue cuando los vio a ellos entre él y Akito. Estaban a su lado y por ese momento, en medio de tal situación, se sintió seguro. Pero cuando Akito golpeó a Kyo su tranquilidad se esfumó tan rápido como llegó y la preocupación llegó en su lugar.

Y ahora, gracias a ellos, estaba ahí, con las personas que más quería y todo gracias a ellos. Lo menos que merecían era una respuesta honesta.

-Si me hubieran abandonado, una parte de mi nunca los hubiera perdonado, es cierto…Pero aun así, su bienestar me habría hecho sentir mucho mejor. En el momento en el que Akito te golpeó, debieron de haber corrido, eso hubiera sido suficiente para mí.

-Pero no suficiente para nosotros.- la que intervino esta vez fue Tohru con una de sus sonrisas bien marcada. -Para nosotros sólo sería suficiente cuando veamos una sonrisa real en tu rostro. Me hubiera hecho muy feliz que yo tuviera algo que ver para que esa sonrisa nazca en ti. Pero, Sohma-kun, aunque llegue ese día, yo jamás te dejaría.

- Honda-san… Kyo…- Yuki aun no sabía que hacer o decir con coherencia. Con una pequeña sonrisa, una palabra simple, pero que expresa más de mil sentimientos en siete letras, le vino a la mente-…Gracias.

-¿Lo ves, Yuki-kun?– la voz sólo podía pertenecer a Yuusou. La enfermera lo miraba con una gran sonrisa -Tu compañía es del primer tipo y más.- señaló con gestos de manos. Como si lo comprara en niveles.- No te limites en expresarte.

-…Yo me siento cómodo- respondió Yuki mirando a su familia alrededor suyo. Por un momento, al observar a la enfermera justo al lado de su sonriente hermano, no pudo evitar considerarla como una hermana mayor.

Se sentía capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa mientras mantuviera la compañía que tenía ahora. Se sentía dispuesto a afrontar sus problemas con la cara en alto y de frente.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Los cambios se empiezan a ser más notorios en este capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	7. Venganza

**CAPITULO 6:**

**VENGANZA**

-¡Maldición!- La mesa de té salió disparada contra la pared para partirse por la mitad.

Akito se encontraba en la casa principal notablemente enojado. El cuarto en el que se hallaba estaba hecho un caos. Al parecer el jefe de la familia había tirado con furia todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así!- gruñó fuera de sí. -¡Me vengaré de todos! ¡Kyo, Tohru y sobre todo de ti, mi querido Yuki!- una sonrisa sádica se posó en la boca de la persona que estaba dispuesta a arruinar la vida de todos los miembros de la familia Sohma.

* * *

-¡Tengo buenas noticias para ustedes, Sohmas!- anunció Yuusou entrando al cuarto de su paciente favorito. Una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.- Mañana se le va a dar de alta a Yuki-kun.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Tohru emocionada.

-Pero… ¿Nos seguiremos viendo?- preguntó Yuki mirando un poco triste a la enfermera.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que sí!- aseguró la enfermera -Te iré a visitar algún día. Además, cada vez que quieras puedes venir aquí estaré más que encantada de recibirte, no importa lo que esté haciendo.-

-Me alegra.- Yuki le sonrió como respuesta.

-Vaya tipa…- exclamó Kyo con un pequeño suspiro. Los celos no eran algo común en la mente de Kyo Sohma. Pero últimamente, ese interés que la rata tenía en la enfermera le estaba empezando a molestar un poco.- ¿Qué no tiene vida social?- preguntó.

La enfermera no creyó conveniente decir nada en su defensa. El golpe bien planteado en la cabeza naranja del adolescente malcriado había hablado muy bien por ella.

-¿!Qué haces, enfermera loca!?

Pero no lo suficiente.

-¿!Quién es la loca!?- preguntó Yuu exaltada.- ¡¡Por lo menos no ando por ahí rompiendo puertas!!

-¡¡Eso fue necesario!!- se defendió Kyo.

-¡Sí, claro!- respondió la enfermera irónicamente- ¡Sólo querías lucirte enfrente de Yuki-kun!

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No es cierto!- _"¡¿De __**dónde**__ salió __**eso**__?!"_. La cara de Kyo no hacía nada para sostenerlo en su defensa. "Rojo" era un color suave para describir el color actual de su rostro.

-¡Tiene razón kyonkichi, Yuu-chan!- intervino en su defensa Ayame apareciendo de la nada justo detrás del apenado gato sosteniéndolo por sus hombros y mirando a la enfermera con una expresión traviesa.- Kyo no puede lucirse frente a mi queridísimo hermano. ¡Mucho menos en fuerza ya que Yuki es **mucho** más fuerte que él!

-¡Jaja!- rió Yuusou junto con la serpiente. - No sé por qué extraña razón… ¡Pero me lo esperaba!… jaja

"Por alguna razón, creo que esta conversación debería indignarme…" pensó Yuki viéndolos interactuar.

-¡Sólo es mas fuerte que yo por un poco!- aseguró explosivamente el gato. - ¡Ya verán cuando le gane!

"_¿Ganarme?"_ La diversión que había sentido al verlos pelear reduciéndose con la simple palabra. Sin poder evitarlo, se sintió un poco dolido.

Pero, siempre había sido así, ¿no es verdad? La suya siempre había sido una relación del "Destinado a ganar" contra "El destinado a perder", y por alguna extraña e incomprensible razón, no se sentía satisfecho con eso.

Estaba consiente de la posibilidad de que Kyo no tenía la intención de que sus palabras significaran mucho, pues todos sabían que cuando el gato se enoja, empezar a gritar disparates era algo natural.

Pero también estaba consiente de lo que podría implicar en la vida de su primo el poder al fin ganarle.

"_¿Eso es lo que quieres para estar tranquilo?"_

Las palabras de Kyo, el silencio de Yuki y el mal momento hicieron que el gato volteara a ver a su primo y enseguida se sintió mal.

La expresión de la rata había cambiado a una más sombría y repasó sus palabras cuidadosamente. Pensó en la posibilidad de que Yuki las hubiera malinterpretado.

- Está bien, Kyo, te debo una.- Dijo al fin Yuki.- Así que, sólo por esta vez…- hubo una pequeña pausa en la que parecía que la rata forcejeaba con sus sentimientos. -Puedes golpearme donde se te plazca si con eso te sientes mejor. –Completó decididamente. Ni un rastro de broma en su cara, sólo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que de seguro llegaría.

El golpe no fue lo que le sorprendió, la manera en la que fue golpeado, por otro lado, hizo que abriera rápidamente los ojos sólo para verse a punto de ser envuelto un ligero abrazo. El apenas punzante dolor del ligero "golpe" en el ceño completamente olvidado.

Confundido por la posible culpa de Kyo, no pudo evitar contagiarse del mismo sentimiento. Al darse cuenta de la cercanía de ambos no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.- ¿Ky…Kyo…?

-Eres un idiota al que le gusta escuchar sólo lo que quiere escuchar de lo que los demás dicen…- Aseguró el gato en un susurro para que sólo los dos pudieran escuchar.

- Sé que hay veces en las que te hago pensar que realmente quiero pelear contigo. Y tal vez hay una parte de mí que sí quiere.- Continuó.- Te he dado razones para creer que yo quiero que nuestra relación no vaya más allá de "pelea entre rata y gato".

-Yo sólo pensaba que eras una rata de alcantarilla sin sentimientos; que eras como una marioneta. Tal vez parte de ti aún lo sea y por eso sigues sufriendo, idiota. Yo creía que tú estabas causando mi dolor, a tal punto que llegó el momento en el que me quede tan ciego que no noté cuando fue que te empecé a apreciar como persona.

-Mi orgullo no me dejaba ver todo lo que te había hecho pasar. No quería darme cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba… Que estábamos.

-…- Decir que las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de Yuki sería mentir, pues no había palabras que pudiera expresar que no revelaran algo vergonzoso enfrente de todos. La mejor opción, decidió, sería corresponder el abrazo.

- Gracias- Susurró Yuki suavemente en el oído del gato. Esto provocó que un escalofrío recorriera al gato de pies a cabeza.

Ambos sabían que esta conversación tendría que continuar cuando estuvieran listos. Esperaban con ansias ese momento. Pero aquí, en un hospital, en esas circunstancias, con todos… mirando… los…

-¡¡Miren a estos dos!!-exclamó Ayame felizmente señalando a los aterrados jóvenes mientras aparecía entre los dos de la nada posando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. _(N/A: me encanta que Ayame haga eso, ¿se nota?)_ - ¡¡Me di la vuelta un momento, y Kyonkichi aquí presente se le hecha encima a mi Yuki!! - El leve agarre que tenía la serpiente fue bruscamente rechazado por dos sonrojados adolescentes.

-¡¡NO ES CIERTO!!- negaron los primos escandalosamente.

-¡Hasta están sincronizados!- exclamó Ayame emocionado mientras todos fijaban una mirada burlona hacia los dos apenados chicos. –¡No me rendiré, Kyo! ¡Yuki es mío por derecho!

-¡¡YA CALLATE!!- exigieron nuevamente los muchachos. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tan divertido era molestarlos?!

Sin poder aguantarlo más, los presentes estallaron a carcajadas.

* * *

Lo que todos ignoraban era que Akito subía a su lujosa limosina para encaminarse nuevamente al hospital. El corazón de la cabeza de la familia ardía con deseos de venganza. Su enfermedad no se comparaba a la necesidad que tenía de imponer, a los rebeldes dentro de su familia, orden. Y ahora, la rata no sólo le había faltado al respeto de una manera que nadie había sido capaz, ¡Sino que había unido fuerzas con esa escoria felina sólo para llevar a cabo su plan!

-Esta vez no te escaparas… mi querido Yuki- aseguró Akito suavemente, el tono de voz mostraba claramente el rencor escondido.- Sino… ¿con qué me voy a divertir en esta época tan aburrida?

* * *

Yuki miraba pasivamente por la ventana cuando un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. En ese instante, su calma se vino abajo y sintió como si algo estuviera a punto de atravesar la ventana irrumpiendo su momento de felicidad.

-¿Pasa algo, Sohma-kun?- preguntó Tohru al notar el leve escalofrío- ¿Todo está bien?

-…Si, Honda-san. -asintió Yuki sin apartar la vista de la ventana-Sólo tuve una especie de presentimiento, pero no me hagan caso.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos en lo que se quedaron observando la ventana esperando que algo pasaba, nada pasó.

Momiji se acercó a ellos y sintió la extraña atmosfera de silencio, así que decidió romperla antes de que se volviera incomodo.

-¿Oigan? ¡¿No tienen hambre?! – exclamó feliz.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… Un poco de comida no me caería mal. -intervino Haru mientras se sentaba al lado de Yuki.

-Está bien.- accedió la enfermera con tono resignado. Se estaba divirtiendo junto con los adultos, (Ayame y Shigure le contaban sobre el animal en el que se transformaba Hatori) no quería volver a trabajar tan pronto.- Iré por algo de comer, no tardo. - diciendo esto salió de la habitación.

-¡¡No sé por qué, pero me agrada!!- comentó Momiji cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de la enfermera.

-¿Lo dices porque fue por la comida?- preguntó Shigure para tomarle el pelo.- ¡A mí también me agrada!

-¡No es por eso!- negó el conejo rápidamente en respuesta- Es sólo que… de una extraña forma se parece en algo a Tohru.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. - concordó Shigure para después mostrar una sonrisa enigmática.- Pero hay una gran diferencia.

La mirada confusa de los presentes hizo que Shigure volviera a su sonrisa habitual.- ¡Tengo que bajar a pagar, bye bye!

-Te acompaño- intervino Hatori. No era una petición, era una aclaración.

-¡Awwh! ¡Hari me ama! –exclamó el perro felizmente.

-No es eso, idiota. – aclaró Hatori muy acostumbrado a su amigo.- Tengo que ver que los papeles estén en orden y no sé si seas capaz.

-¡¡YO VOOOY!!- comentó Ayame feliz y ruidosamente mientras los seguía cerrando la puerta al salir.

-¿Por qué no van por un dulce, Momiji?- preguntó Yuki pretendiendo casualidad mientras les sonreía.

Tohru comprendió la indirecta y la necesidad de estar sólo, por lo que se las ingenió para llevarse a todos de ahí. (Aunque Kyo no quería irse, pero con un comentario comprometedor de Haru no tuvo de otra más que proteger su orgullo).

-Por fin sólo- murmuró Yuki para si mismo. La verdad es que no le gustaba la soledad, pero a veces cae bien para organizar un poco tu mente.

Para ser sincero, se encontraba mucho mejor que antes. Había visto y aprendido cosas que antes le fueron imposibles. Se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Había llegado al punto en el que se dio cuenta que sólo con pensar en suicidio era ridículo. Algo que simplemente carecía de sentido.

Aun así, algo lo inquietaba. Sentía como si algo malo estuviera apunto de pasar. Y a juzgar por los eventos que habían ocurrido recientemente, sólo podía esperar que no pasara algo tan malo.

Fijó su mirada en la ventana hasta que el mismo escalofrío volvió a recorrerlo, esta vez más fuerte. Sin poder evitarlo, se volvió rápidamente a la puerta con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"_¡No es cierto!"_

En efecto, Akito se recargaba perezosamente en el marco de la puerta con su sonrisa sádica de siempre. Tal vez no igual, ahora tenía un peculiar brillo.

-Hola nuevamente, Yuki.- saludó amablemente. La rata sólo retrocedió aun incrédula. ¡Tenía que ser una pesadilla!

-He venido porque no iba a dejar las cosas como estaban.- aclaró Akito con un tono de voz en el que se notaba amenaza.

- ¿No crees que debí de haber ganado desde un principio, Yuki?- preguntó Akito con voz casual mientras se miraba las manos como si fueran las cosas más fascinantes del mundo.-Si hubiera sido así, tu no estarías en graves problemas, ¿o sí?- la expresión dirigida a Yuki esta vez mostraba odio.

¿Odio de qué?, Yuki no estaba seguro, pero sabía que no era nada bueno. Retrocedió otro paso más.

-Pero esta vez te aseguro que no te podrás escapar. He tomado medidas. -diciendo esto, el chofer y guardaespaldas personal de Akito entró por la puerta algo agitado.

A Yuki se le estaba complicando cada vez más.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, señor Sohma. - intentó el chofer cuidadosamente, no quería recibir uno de sus regaños diarios.- No encontraba estacionamiento.- se excusó rápidamente. Al no recibir regaño o aclaración alguna de lo incompetente que era, su interés cayó en el joven asustado por la mirada fija de su jefe en él.

"_Seguramente alguien parte del zodiaco." _Pensó él con algo de compasión. _"Pobre, Akito parecía enojado antes…"_

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Akito melosamente. Yuki no se movió en respuesta.- No me digas que tu también te vas a resistir.- ordenó Akito con enfado.

Yuki no quería irse con Akito. Él era el único que podía penetrar en la mente de Yuki con una gran facilidad y desordenarlo todo. ¡No iba a dejar que todo lo que habían logrado sus amigos se derrumbara así de fácil! Y esto sólo lo dejaba con una opción. Una muy difícil y tonta opción, eso lo sabía, pero ¡¿Qué más podía hacer?!

Yuki se bajó de la cama sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Akito con precaución. Lenta, muy lentamente, la rata logró colocarse en posición de defensa.

-Esta vez… Aunque sea sólo por esta vez, no me iré tan fácilmente… -aclaró Yuki intentando reunir el coraje que no había sido capaz de juntar en todos estos años. Tal vez si lo distraía lo suficiente, los demás llegarían para ayudarlo.

"_Kyo…"_

La risa descarada y suave de Akito retumbaba en el corazón de la rata.

-¡No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo! – se burló Akito cruelmente.- El miedo apenas deja que te muevas, y aún así, ¡¡Me estás retando!! –rió un poco más, antes de colocarse en posición de ataque.-Como quieras, esto sólo puede ser divertido.

-Usted debe ser Akito Sohma – resonó una voz fría en la espalda del mencionado. Akito, fastidiado, volteó a ver quien lo molestaba en su momento de diversión. Para su sorpresa y la de Yuki, se encontró con una enfermera molesta.

-Gusto en conocerlo, Señor Sohma. Soy la enfermera encargada de Sohma Yuki-san, mi nombre es Yuusou.- Se presentó cordialmente.

-¡¡Yuu-san!!- Si antes sabía que estaba en graves problemas, ahora ¡¿En qué demonios se encontraba?! ¡Esto se estaba volviendo absurdo! Quería que alguien lo encontrara, sí ¡Pero no ella! ¡Alguien allá arriba ha de odiarlo con unas ganas!

-Me temo que tendré que pedirles que se marchen inmediatamente, caballeros. Ya es la hora de la comida y mi paciente ha tenido suficientes visitas por un día.- aclaró ella sin inmutarse por la mirada que le dirigía Akito.

-No, está será la última visita de Yuki de todos modos.–le aseguró Akito volviendo a su tranquilidad – ya nos íbamos, ¿no es así, Yuki?

En momentos como estos, Yuki estaba dispuesto a seguir a Akito hasta el fin del mundo con tal de que dejara a la enfermera en paz, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada, pues Yuusou intervino.

-¡No se puede ir hasta que lo den de alta!- gritó molesta. ¡Este hombre hacía que perdiera la paciencia!

- Vaya, Vaya. ¿Así que la que sabe nuestro secreto me esta retando? –preguntó Akito, interrumpido sólo por su risita tan característica de él.- Hoy parece el día de "¡todos estamos lo suficientemente tontos como para retarte, Akito!" no me hagan reír.- La sonrisa del dios de la familia sólo se ensanchó.

"_¡¡Lo sabe!!"_ pensó horrorizado Yuki _"Esto no está pasando… Esto, esto no está pasando. Esto no…"_

- Que lastima me dará cuando olvides todo…

"_No…"_ Los ojos de Yuki se abrieron de par en par con puro terror reflejado. ¡No quería esto! ¡No quería que ella lo olvidara! _"No, por favor… ¡Por favor!"_

¡¿Por qué Yuusou no se movía cuando Akito se acerba a ella amenazadoramente?! ¡¿Por qué no buscaba ayuda?! ¡¿Por qué no lo dejaba ahí y salvaba su memoria?!

-¡¡Yuu-san!! ¡¡CORRE!! –gritó Yuki mientras corría en dirección a Akito. ¡Tenía que intentar detenerlo!

Sus intentos se cortaron pronto, pues el guardaespaldas de Akito (después de una señal dada por Akito) lo detuvo fácilmente. Forcejeó con toda su fuerza, intentó aplicar sus conocimientos en artes marciales, pero nada era efectivo para librarse del enorme tipo que lo limitaba. Sólo le quedaba ver como el dios de la familia arrinconaba a su amiga. Aun así, ella se mostró desafiante en todo momento.

-¿Qué hace?- preguntó la enfermera indignada por la proximidad de Akito.

-No se preocupe, no le dolerá nada.- respondió sencillamente.

-¡Akito! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!- suplicó Yuki forcejeando de nuevo, sólo para detenerse para ver como efectivamente Akito colocaba su mano derecha en la cara de una confundida enfermera.

Sin que la rata pudiera evitarlo, sin que nadie llegara a salvarla como ella lo había hecho con Yuki, Akito borraba la memoria de una de las personas que había llegado a considerar una de las más importantes amigas que había tenido en tan poco tiempo.

Vio dolorosamente como nuevamente una persona se olvidaba completamente de él. Y nuevamente por su culpa.

-Esto es por el bien de la familia, Sohma, mi querida enfermera.- recitó Akito mientras soltaba a la enfermera que cayó como muñeca de trapo al suelo.

-…¡NO!- gritó Yuki esta vez desesperado por liberarse del guardaespaldas de Akito e ir corriendo hacia Yuu.

-Mi querido Yuki, -dijo Akito volviéndose hacia el abatido joven.- me enteré que ésa de ahí sabía nuestro secreto y que le habías agarrado cariño.- Akito se acercó a donde Yuki seguía con la vista fija en el cuerpo desmayado de la enfermera.

Akito no toma bien el ser ignorado, por lo que jaló a la rata por su cabello plateado para obligarlo a mirarlo, encontrando en el rostro del joven una mirada de repugnancia. Cosa que Akito no tomó bien.

El dolor de la cachetada no había sido nada a comparación de la simple idea de que su amiga no volvería a verlo de la misma manera. Creía que era imposible odiar más a su dios, pero el sentimiento de ira que e impotencia que sentía le probaban lo contrario.

- Considera esto como el principio de mi venganza, rata, porque esto se va a poner mucho peor,- bajó su voz para poder murmurar suavemente en el oído de Yuki.- Te lo prometo.

Lo último que vio Yuki fue la risa siniestra de Akito antes de sentir el sofocante golpe en el estomago. Su vista se empezó a oscurecer.

"_Ky…Kyo."_

* * *

-¡AH! ¡Bájate, maldito conejo fastidioso!- gritó Kyo mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a Momiji que de repente se le ocurrió que al gato le gustaban dar paseos en su espalda.

-¡Yuki! ¡Regresamos!- exclamó Momiji ignorando completamente los reclamos del gato. Detrás de ellos estaban Haru y Tohru con una paleta en la boca y expresiones divertidas.- ¿Yuki?

El ambiente juguetón cambió en el acto, Momiji se bajó de Kyo para mirar debajo de la cama si Yuki se escondía, pero cuando Tohru vio a la enfermera en el suelo, corrió rápidamente hacia ella.

-¡¡Señorita!!, ¿está bien?- Preguntó Tohru alarmada. La zarandeó con cuidado hasta que vio, para su alivio, que se empezaba a levantar.- ¿Está bien?- repitió más suavemente.

-Todo bien, todo bien, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.- aclaró ella para el alivio de todos. Tohru ayudó a que se incorporara y cuando dejó de necesitar ayuda para sostenerse, Tohru la soltó.

Que nadie la estuviera regañando por quedarse dormida en el trabajo como de costumbre, hizo que la enfermera echara un vistazo rápido a la habitación en la que se encontraba.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que están haciendo aquí? –preguntó extrañada por sólo ver jóvenes en una habitación de hospital. ¡Probablemente vinieron a jugar! -No es lugar para jóvenes como ustedes.

La pregunta hizo que los adolescentes se asustaran y asombraran.

"_No es cierto…"_ pensó más de uno.

-¡¿Qué no nos recuerdas, enfermera loca?!- preguntó Kyo algo preocupado (no que fuera a admitirlo)- ¡¿Qué diablos paso aquí?! ¡¿Dónde está Yuki?!

-¿Yuki?- preguntó la enfermera tratando de recordar -No, no me suena. Si quieren buscar a un paciente, por favor diríjanse a recepción, ahí pueden ayudarlos fácilmente. Si me disculpan.

En el camino de salida de Yuusou captó a tres personas que estaban entrando, estos… hombres al parecer, ya eran adultos. Probablemente esta era la habitación de un paciente que tuvo que ir a una operación de emergencia y por eso sus amigos no saben donde se encuentra. Bueno, no era su paciente de todos modos, aunque debía de admitir que si le causaba cierta curiosidad.

También le causaba curiosidad cómo había llegado a parar a dormir en una habitación de un paciente que ni siquiera era suyo, pero no era algo raro, había despertado en lugares peo…

- ¡¿Qué le pasó a la puerta?! –preguntó escandalizada mientras se bajaba a comprobar que las piezas importantes estuvieran intactas.

-¡¡Hatori!!- llamó Hatsuharu enfurecido a su tutor que veía la escena con la boca abierta. Haru comprendiendo todo.-¡Akito estuvo aquí! ¡¡ESE MALDITO SE LLEVÓ A YUKI!!

-¡Hágame el favor de no gritar dentro del hospital! –regañó de repente la enfermera mientras se ponía de pie.- Además ya les dije que no hay ningún Yuki aquí, nadie pudo habérselo llevado. Y en caso de que hubiera estado aquí, entonces se les informará de su ubicación en recepción como ya les había aclarado.- exclamó aún molesta por lo de la puerta.– ¡Llamaré a alguien para que arregle la puerta!- declaró mientras salía sin notar las miradas de tristeza que le dedicaron algunos.

Kyo cayó en la cuenta y entendió lo que estaba pasando. Probablemente Hatsuharu estaba en lo correcto y Akito había estado en el cuarto buscando venganza. Todo tenía sentido.

"_Lo más seguro es que la enfermera loca intentara impedir que Akito se llevara a Yuki y por eso le borró la memoria…" _sus ojos se volvieron a la enfermera que venía con un hombre de intendencia como si nada hubiera pasado. Su expresión preocupada se entristeció. _"…Yuki"_

Hatori examinó un poco a la enfermera con la excusa del dolor de cabeza que le había describido Momiji y no tardó en darse cuenta de que efectivamente, le habían borrado la memoria. No que lo dudara de todos modos, sólo quería estar seguro.

La enfermera se levantó y salió molesta de la habitación después de la revisión. "¿Qué todos están locos ahí? ¡Aunque el doctor es tan guapo!" Ese fue su último pensamiento relacionado con la familia Sohma.

-Yo voy por él.- anunció Ayame completamente serio- ¡Esta vez no se va a quedar así!

-¡Ayame!- llamó Shigure en tono de regaño -¡No actúes como niño! ¡Esa no es la solución y lo sabes!

-¡¿Entonces cuál es?!-preguntó Ayame. La serpiente perdía la paciencia extrañamente rápido. – ¡¿En serio crees que si vamos y le pedimos a Akito que nos regrese a Yuki va a aceptar así como así?!

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ayame- aseguró Kyo decidido. De nada le serviría ponerse triste cuando había a alguien a quien salvar.- ¡¡Vamos a patearle el trasero a ese maldito!!

-¡Por mí está bien!- accedió Haru oscuro. Una sonrisa que rogaba por ver dolor ajeno mostrándose en su rostro.- ¡¡Le tengo algo reservado a ese infeliz!!

-¡Clámense los tres!- Hatori intervino intentando detenerlos, bajar el espíritu de lucha para que pudieran pensar. - Ayame tiene razón, pero Shigure también. No podemos ni vamos a golpear a Akito…

-¡Dilo por ti mismo!.- intervino Kyo. Hatsuharu asintiendo justo detrás del gato- ¡Hablas como si no se lo mereciera!

-¡Kyo!– reclamó el dragón nuevamente- Eso sería una estupidez y no va a servir nada. Además, no están pensando en las consecuencias que esto…-

_¡RING! ¡RING!_

El sonido del celular de Hatori calló los reclamos del cuarto de hospital. El dragón abrió su celular para ver quien le hablaba. Al ver que era Akito, consideró correcto de alguna manera poner el altavoz para que todos oyeran.

-¿Akito?- preguntó y la habitación se llenó de un silencio tenso.

-_Hatori, me alegra que contestes así de rápido- _contestó la voz de Akito.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Hatori calmado.

-_Sí, Yuki está aquí conmigo y le cuesta respirar.-_ El tono de voz afirmaba que a Akito no le importaba, al contrario, le divertía. Parecía que estaba intentando controlar su risa.

-¡¿Un ataque?!- preguntó Hatori más alarmado.- ¡¿Dónde están?!

Al ver la expresión furiosa o seria de los presentes, Hatori empezó a arrepentirse de su decisión de dejarlos escuchar. No que pudiera hacer algo ahora.

-_Estamos en camino a la casa principal.- _respondió sencillamente_.- ¿quieres oírlo?.- _Akito no esperó una respuesta y puso el teléfono cerca de la boca de Yuki.

Definitivamente, Yuki tenía un ataque. Hatori temía que fuera uno grave, pero a juzgar por la forma en que las respiraciones entrecortadas de la rata se oían, podía llegar a serlo si no se trataba rápido.

-_A…Aki…Akito – _se oyó la voz de Yuki débilmente. Sin embargo, el enojo en ella era claro._ -¡¿…Como…pudi…ste?!…Ella……Saca…me…de aquí!-_

-¡Yuki, no hables!- ordenó Hatori agitadamente.

_-¿Hato…ri?_

-_Un segundo, Hatori, parece que Yuki ha despertado._- se oyó nuevamente la voz de Akito.- _Despertó ruidoso al parecer._

El claro sonido del golpe que le dio Akito a Yuki para callarlo y el casi insonoro quejido de dolor hicieron que los corazones de los que escuchaban se encogieran. Kyo estuvo a punto de gritarle al bastardo algo que se merecía de seguro, pero la mano de Tohru ligeramente en sus labios lo hizo detenerse.

-_Listo. Ahora sí, Hatori ¿Puedes venir y echarle un vistazo?_

-¡Akito!-reclamó Hatori asustado por la salud de su primo. -¡No lo golpees! ¡Puedes empeorarlo! ¡Voy en camino! Pero, por favor, ¡no le hagas nada!

-_Te estaré esperando. Mis saludos a todos_- colgó.

Hatori levanto la vista tentativamente y observó los ojos perturbados de sus familiares con tristeza. Pudo apreciar lágrimas en los ojos de Tohru.

-¡¡ESE MALDITO NO VIVE PARA CONTARLO!!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Hatsuharu y Kyo.

-Creo que eso debe esperar.- opinó Hatori impidiéndoles el paso en su carrera por salir en busca de su primo.

-¡MUEVETE!- gritaron nuevamente los dos en respuesta. Ayame decidió ignorarlos y salir por su cuenta. ¡Como si fueran a detenerlo!

-Ayame…-Hatori no se molestó en encararlo su vista aún fija en los jóvenes que ahora miraban a la serpiente. En respuesta, Ayame paró en el marco de la puerta.- Piensa en lo que estas haciendo.

-No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, Hatori.- aseguró Ayame. –No otra vez…- lo último lo dijo con un murmullo apenas audible para algunos.

-¿No crees que por el momento es lo mejor, Aya?- intervino Shigure esta vez. Su expresión seria llamó la atención de la serpiente.- Aya… Akito, no te dejará acercarte ni un milímetro a él…

-No pienso preguntarle.-declaró con simpleza.

-Pero a mí tampoco me va a permitir acercarme, Ayame.- aclaró Hatori subiendo su tono un poco.- Y puede ser que no haya un Yuki al que rescatar si no se atiende su ataque rápido…

-Oi… ¿Qué tan grave está? - Kyo fue el valiente que voceó la pregunta que tenían todos en la mente.

-Muy grave- respondió Hatori con simpleza. Tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, pero era necesario para que lo dejaran avanzar rápido sin que sus familiares hicieran una estupidez. Si seguía tardándose tanto, su exageración no lo sería más.

Se creó el silencio que Hatori predecía y se volvió a Ayame. Era seguro que eso lo había hecho reaccionar, pues la serpiente se movió de la puerta para dejar al doctor pasar.

-Date prisa,- ordenó Ayame resignado.- pero dile que pronto lo sacaremos de ahí.-

Hatori asintió y sin perder más tiempo se fue corriendo rumbo a la casa principal. Quería decirles palabras de consuelo, pero simplemente no podía. Con Akito nunca se sabía.

-Yuki estará bien- aseguró Shigure intentando romper el silencio- es un chico fuerte aunque no lo parezca.

-¡Sí!-asintió Tohru sonriendo un poco- ¡Tienes razón! Hay que confiar en Sohma-kun…

-¡Eso lo sabemos!- _"Que si no es fuerte… ¡Díganmelo a mi!"_ pensó Kyo intentando sonar optimista para el mismo. Viajó un poco en el mundo de los recuerdos para ver un par de palizas cortesía de su rata favorita. _"Estará bien… Sólo…"-_Sólo falta pensar en como lo sacaremos de ahí.

-No será nada fácil- comentó Ayame. Sus ojos sin dejar de ver la 'puerta' por la que se había salido Hatori. –Además de que no sabemos dónde queda el cuarto oscuro…

-¿Cuarto oscuro?- preguntó Tohru a todos en general, pero las expresiones perdidas de todos la confundieron más. Ayame despegó los ojos de la puerta y los plantó en Shigure en señal de respuesta.

Todos se volvieron al perro del zodiaco. Shigure intentó no tener que ver las expresiones de los demás y volteó a otro lado.

-Creo que es hora de que sepan por qué Yuki le tiene tanto miedo a Akito.- Afirmó Ayame.- ¿No es así, Shigure?

La sala se envolvió en un silencio sepulcral esperando el relato, aun sabiendo, que no sería nada agradable.

**CONTINUARA...**

**!Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	8. Plan

**CAPITULO 7: **

**PLAN **

Los pasos apurados de Hatori se escuchaban resonantes por el pasillo. Temía llegar tarde, había mucha gente dependiendo de él, y el dragón sabía perfectamente de lo que Akito era capaz. Tan sólo recordarlo hizo que avanzara mas rápido.

Llegó a ver a lo lejos la entrada de la habitación que usaba como consultorio para la familia Sohma y continuó acelerando su paso cada segundo que un nuevo recuerdo de Yuki cuando era niño asaltaban su mente.

Yuki llorando porque había borrado la memoria de sus amigos bajo las órdenes de Akito. Yuki enfermo en una silla mientras Akito le decía lo inútil que era. Yuki caminando sólo por la casa evitando a la gente porque seguramente ocultaba una herida no merecida que recibió en ese abominable cuarto.

Por fin llegó a su consultorio. Abrió rápidamente la puerta encontrándose a Yuki desmallado sobre la camilla, sudando y apenas respirando. A un Akito leyendo una revista con toda la calma del mundo y a su guardaespaldas que no dejaba de ver todo movimiento de Yuki sin importarle que estuviera inconsciente e indefenso.

Antes que la indiferencia del dios de la familia, a Hatori le importaba más la salud del joven que se veía realmente mal en la camilla.

Se acercó rápidamente al muchacho y comenzó rápidamente a buscar entre sus cajones las cosas que necesitaría.

-Yuki…

* * *

-¿Y bien…?- preguntó Kyo sin poder evitar romper el silencio que lo estaba desesperado.- ¿Qué es el cuarto oscuro? ¿Y qué hacía Akito con Yuki ahí?

-Cuando Yuki hacia algo, por mas minúsculo que fuera, en contra de Akito se le mandaba al cuarto oscuro.- Ayame se detuvo un momento, pero se dio ánimos para continuar. Tenía que aclarar esto para que el rescate tuviera éxito y estuvieran preparados para lo que pudieran llegar a ver. -Lo extraño de todo esto es que sólo lo mandaban a él. El porqué es un gran misterio, yo creo que ni siquiera Akito sabe el porqué… Recuerdo que decía algo como "Porque es mi juguete favorito."

-¿Y…y qué es lo que le hace ahí?- Preguntó Tohru horrorizada.

-No estoy seguro.- Afirmó Ayame dudoso. Se negaba a dar información falsa en una situación como esa.- Sólo sé que es torturado tanto física, como mentalmente. Pero no sé cómo. Un día vi a Akito con un látigo y le pregunté a Kureno que a dónde iba… me dijo que iba al cuarto oscuro…

-¿Por qué le llaman cuarto oscuro?- Preguntó Hatsuharu intentando cambiar de tema al ver las expresiones de espanto en muchos de los presentes.

-Porque en cuanto entras no puedes ver nada. Es como si perdieras completamente el sentido de la orientación. Ni siquiera sabes cómo entraste, el miedo sólo te deja ver oscuridad. Todo se siente como si estuvieras flotando en medio de la nada. Cuando alguien habla, parece como si estuviera hablando dentro de tu cabeza.- Contestó esta vez Shigure.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto, Shigure?- preguntó Ayame extrañado.

-¿Alguna vez les conté cómo fue que Yuki llegó a parar en mi casa?- una negación general fue la respuesta, así que Shigure comenzó su relato…

**FLASH BACK**

Shigure es un perro por naturaleza, por lo que verlo paseando por la casa principal con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, era simplemente normal, y que lo hiciera mientras buscaba al dragón era todavía más normal.

Después de poco tiempo, por fin visualizó la bata blanca que buscaba, sentada en el borde entre el piso de madera del pasillo y el jardín.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el perro del zodiaco se le echó encima esperando un regaño o un comentario crítico sobre su comportamiento infantil. Al recibir silencio como respuesta, la expresión de Shigure cambió a una un poco más seria y se sentó del lado derecho del doctor para apreciar así la expresión perturbada del dragón.

-¿Hari?- Preguntó el perro cuidadosamente.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-No debería dejar que esto siga así.- Murmuró Hatori ignorando la llegada de Shigure- Pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto…

-¿Hatori?- Preguntó nuevamente. -¿De qué hablas? No, ¿De quién hablas?

-Yuki…-contestó Hatori simplemente.

-¿No habías superado ya lo de borrarle la memoria a todos sus amigos?- Preguntó Shigure. Su expresión ahora seria al escuchar el nombre de la persona involucrada. Sabía que Hatori había salido lastimado por lo que había pasado con Yuki en ese entonces.

-No es eso… digamos que es peor que eso.

-¿Cómo que peor?

-Akito…

-…Ah…Entiendo….- La habilidad de Hatori de hacer comprender a la gente con sólo una palabra era asombrosa, pero Shigure no comentó al respecto porque empezaba a sospechar para dónde iba a parar esto.

-Lleva torturándolo años y yo no he hecho nada para ayudarlo, Shigure.– comentó Hatori con tristeza.- Incluso me pidió ayuda de una manera tan desesperada… Pero yo no estoy dispuesto a ir en contra de Akito, tenía la esperanza de que Ayame lo fuera a ayudar, pero ni siquiera le importó…

"_Hatori… Realmente eres el de mejor corazón entre nosotros"_ pensó Shigure mientras negaba lentamente la cabeza.

-¿Akito es tan malo como para hacerte preocupar, Hari? Estoy de acuerdo que Akito puede llegar a ser malo a veces,- comentó.- pero no para torturar a alguien por años, especialmente a Yuki. Es uno de sus favoritos.

-¿No eres tú el que mejor sabe esto, Shigure?- preguntó Hatori molesto ante la indiferencia de su amigo. Si había un favorito, ese era Shigure.- ¿No eres tú el que conoce mejor a Akito?

-…-

-¿Quieres comprobarlo tú?- preguntó Hatori para cambiar de tema. La relación de Shigure con Akito no le importaba, ahora sólo necesitaba un consejo.

-Si crees que es lo mejor…- se resignó el perro poco convencido.

Ambos se pararon y Shigure siguió a Hatori que aun estaba completamente pensativo, probablemente ni notó que Shigure se había quedado atrás para pensar un poco las palabras de su amigo y primo.

Con un suspiro resignado, Shigure caminó para seguir a Hatori que acababa de desaparecer en una esquina pero algo le impidió moverse, cuando se dio cuenta de esto, volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con una mano temblorosa aferrada a su ropa…

-Yuki…- suspiró Shigure al reconocer a la figura del joven con la mirada baja.

-Shigure.- respondió él, aun sin subir la mirada.- Por favor…sácame de aquí.

-Yuki, no puedo hacer eso y lo sabes. Akito no me lo permitiría….- le dijo claramente. No podía ser tan malo, tal vez sólo necesitaba acostumbrarse un poco.- Lo siento.-agregó.

-Te daré lo que quieras…por favor.-pidió desesperadamente.-Ya no quiero escuchar esa voz dentro de mi cabeza. Si sigo en ese cuarto, la oscuridad de ese lugar me va a consumir. ¡Ya no quiero seguir ahí! No puedo ver, tampoco buscar la salida…nunca la encuentro.

Yuki comenzó a temblar un poco más sin soltar a Shigure.- Sólo me queda encontrar un rincón y escucharlo… te lo ruego, Shigure… sácame de aquí.

-Yuki…- Shigure se agachó al nivel de Yuki lentamente y amable pero firmemente le levantó el rostro para así poder ver los ojos torturados de su primo.

Primo… Esa palabra podía implicar tantas cosas: sangre, relaciones, respeto, aprecio. Y al mismo tiempo, la única que puede llegar a importar sería la sangre, como era el caso de Shigure y Yuki.

El perro haría mucho por Akito, por Ayame y por Hatori. Pero por el hermano menor que no le importa a su amigo….

Por otro lado, tenemos a Hatori. El dragón se siente responsable por este niño y quiere ayudarlo de alguna manera. No quería ver a Hatori deprimido, y ahora que veía el estado de Yuki… tampoco lo quería ver así.

"_Se parece tanto a Ayame…"_

-Está bien, Yuki.- accedió Shigure después de un momento de silencio.- lo intentaré. Haré todo lo posible por sacarte de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

La sonrisa esperanzada de Yuki, le hizo sonreírle de regreso. Tal vez llegue el momento en el que la rata y el perro puedan llevarse bien. Por el bien de Hatori y de Ayame, eso esperaba.

-¡Gracias, Shigure!- agradeció sinceramente la rata.

"Espero que esto no se convierta en algo de lo que vaya a arrepentirme después"

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Así que fui a hablar con Akito y después de mucha insistencia, decidió intentarlo. -Terminó Shigure, y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, decidió agregar algo- Sólo para que lo sepan, en los años que viví con Yuki, llegué a quererlo realmente como un hermano o hasta como un hijo. Tal vez no lo ayudé por los mejores motivos, pero no me arrepiento de nada.

Una sonrisa de aceptación apareció en los rostros de los presentes. Agradecían que Shigure hubiera sido honesto con ellos, y probablemente, muchas historias comienzan por razones equivocadas. Todos comprendían a la perfección.

-Entonces… ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Momiji volviendo al tema.

-¡VAMOS A PATEAR EL ASQUEROSO TRASERO DE AKITO!- exclamó Kyo con el puño cerrado y en alto. En sus ojos, un destello de determinación brillaba como si de fuego se tratase.

-Ya habíamos quedado que eso no iba a pasar- reclamó Shigure con un tono de desaprobación. No que a Kyo le importara, claro está - Necesitamos algo diferente, ¿Alguna idea INTELIGENTE?

-¡Oye! ¡¿Me estas diciendo idiota?!- relplicó Kyo indignado- ¡NADIE me dice idiota…!- _"…bueno, sólo Yuki…"_ con el pensamiento en mente, sus mejillas se tornaron algo rojas. Decidió que si seguía hablando, pensamientos vergonzosos como ese volverían a aparecer en su cabeza. Sí, prefirió guardar silencio.

-Tú solito fuiste el que te dijiste, idiota…-Aclaró Shigure con una sonrisita burlona.

Pensándolo bien… Tanto silencio es malo para la salud…

-¡Yo tengo una idea! –intervino Haru al ver a Kyo a punto de abrir su bocota, sintiendo de seguro el venir de una serie de gritos histéricos y de risitas estúpidas. Simplemente no estaba de humor.

Sin más, las miradas se centraron en el buey del zodiaco. -Los que vivimos ahí debemos de investigar dónde se encuentra el cuarto oscuro, luego inventaremos una excusa para una reunión y como a Kyo se le está prohibido asistir, irá por Yuki y lo sacará de ahí.

Era un plan simple, práctico e inteligente. Todos los presentes repasaron el plan en sus mentes junto con las posibilidades de éxito antes de dar un asentimiento con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Incluso a Kyo se le hizo buena la idea. Es decir, terminaría siendo él el héroe. ¿Qué tenía él que perder?

-Pero como yo pensé en el plan. Es mi turno y derecho consolar a Yuki cuando lo rescatemos.- tuvo que agregar Haru con un asentimiento.

-¿¡A qué te refieres con eso!? - preguntó Kyo escandalizado y por alguna extraña razón, indignado.

Si, justo como lo había previsto el buey. Lo que menos le gustó a Kyo fue esa sonrisa que recibió como respuesta.- ¡¡Rechazo ese plan!! ¡¿Quién sabe de que sea** Hatsuharu** capaz?!

-Pero…Kyo, es un buen plan. -intervino Tohru pensativa. Claro, sin captar lo que se decía entre líneas.- Yo iría contigo.

-¡Eso sí que no!- aclaró Kyo completamente decidido.- Si vas te meterás en problemas, ¡En graves problemas!

-¡Pero…!

-Tohru, ¿Por qué no en ese día le preparas algo delicioso a Yuki de bienvenida?- preguntó Ayame sonriéndole amablemente. Simplemente no podían involucrarla. -Verás que se pondrá feliz. No tanto como se pondrá al ver a su MAGNIFICO hermano mayor, pero aun así estará feliz.

-Si…entiendo…-aseguró tristemente Tohru con un suspiro resignado (N/A:muahaha,¡¡Que entienda esa mimada que es inútil!!, ¡si!, emmm…siento eso, no había demostrado mi odio hacia Tohru hasta ahora…¿o si?)

-Pero…-comenzó Momiji con expresión pensativa. -Yo quiero mucho a Hari, pero creo que no debemos decirle nada… Hari podría traicionarnos. Todos sabemos que Hari no va a negarse a nada de lo que le ordene Akito. Si Akito le ordena que le cuente lo que planeamos, probablemente Hari nos delataría… Probablemente, fue él quien le contó a Akito sobre Yuu-chan… Por eso, por más que me duela no hay que decirle. Siento que es lo mejor para todos.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijeron Ayame y Shigure al mismo tiempo. Los demás no se lo esperaban._(N/A: ni yo y eso que soy la autora XD), _al contrario, pensaron que los primeros en objetar serían ellos.

-Pero hay un pequeño problema con el plan…-aseguró Kyo y los demás se volvieron nuevamente a él.

-No pienso dejarte consolar a Yuki por más que lo pidas.- aclaró Haru definitivamente. Kyo y los presentes no pudieron evitar caerse al estilo anime.

-¡¡NO ES ESO!!- gritó Kyo avergonzado y molesto a la vez.- ¡¿Ya puedo continuar?!- Haru asintió y a Kyo se le bajó un poco el sonrojo. Intentando ignorar a la vaca, se volvió a los demás -El problema del plan de este tío es que tardaríamos por lo menos una semana en rescatar a Yuki, no podemos esperar tanto.

-¿A qué te refieres, Kyo?-preguntó Momiji curioso.

-Sé a lo que te refieres…-intervino Ayame pensativo- No podemos hacer la reunión ni hoy ni mañana porque sería muy obvio para Akito. Además de que hay que investigar dónde está el cuarto oscuro y no sabemos cuanto tiempo nos tome…

-Exacto- afirmó Kyo acompañado con un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza- ¿Entonces que haremos?

- ¿Y si simplemente entramos y buscamos el cuarto oscuro en la noche? Iríamos de encubierto- sugirió Haru obviamente.

-¿¡Y desde cuándo te declaraste el estratega?!- preguntó Kyo celoso. Pero dentro de él tenía que admitir que eso era justo lo que quería hacer.

-Desapruebo ese plan- aclaró Shigure con simplicidad- No quiero ni pensar en lo que nos pasaría a nosotros **y** a Yuki si nos descubrieran.

-Pero Shigure… ¿Entonces cómo…?

-Usaremos el primer plan- declaró Shigure- Es el más seguro e inteligente. Además el hecho de que sea un poco más tardado nos da tiempo para perfeccionarlo para que nada salga mal.

-No lo apruebo- aclaró Ayame- ¡Shigure! ¡Tú sabes que Yuki no aguantará mucho antes de que regrese a como era antes de salir de la casa principal!

-¡Ayame!-El perro del zodiaco le mandó una mirada de advertencia a su amigo- ¡No hay otra opción! En situaciones como esta tenemos que ser inteligentes, ¡No rápidos!

Esto se empezaba a convertir en una discusión…

**CONTINUARA……**

**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	9. Decisiones

**¡Oh, por, DIOS! No puedo creer que ya haya llegado hasta este momento. ¡Lo se! ¡de seguro creen que me di unas buenas vacaciones de este fic y que estuve descanzando con la mano en la cintura! ¡Pues no es cierto! Llevo ya MUUUCHO tiempo trabajando en esto, de hecho, desde el momento en el que subí este capítulo. **

**Una super mujer me dejó un review maravilloso y no pude evitar leer mi propia historia ignorada para pensar en qué se había fijado esta pequeña. Al leerla, me di cuenta de los sinfín de errores que tenía mi historia, y digo TENÍA porque puedo recalcar orgullosamente que la he corregido TODA. ¡Gracias, Ami-san!**

**Sí, hay algunos cambios. Es mi misma historia, eso sí, pero de que hay cambios, se los aseguro, los hay. VALE LA PENA darle otra leída.**

**Ahora les ofresco mejores y más largos capítulos, diálogos más completos, personajes lo más cerca que pude a los de Natsuki Takaya, más romance entre mis personajes principales (¡SI MAS SHONEN AI!), una mejor ortografía y redacción (Esto CLARO que es gracias a mi super amiga y ahora beta: Len) y sobre todo, una disculpa por mi tardanza.**

**Para recompenzar eso, les tengo dos noticias: La primera es que el capítulo 9 va a ser publicado en cuanto mi querida beta me regrese el capítulo. Y la segunda, pero no menos importante es esta:**

**IMPORTANTE: este capitulo lo había subido ya, se preguntarán por qué está en el nueve. La respuesta es sencilla, porque escribí un prólogo y este siempre ha sido el capítulo 8. ¿Aun confundidos? Pues saquen sus tomates, queridos amigos, pues la muy "inteligente" de mí !nunca subió el capítulo 3! Se que es extraño que después de 4 largos años de haber escrito esto nunca me hubiera dado cuenta, y se que merezco la muerte, !pero nadie me reclamó y es un capitulo muy cortito! Si ustedes no se dieron cuenta, ¡yo tampoco!**

**Bueno, tenía que aclarar muchas cosas y me alargué mucho, así que nos veremos hasta abajo para continuar con lo que podrían ser sus posibles dudas.**

**Este capítulo y toda mi historia está especialmente dedicada a la persona que me inspiró para llevar a cabo esta corrección: Ami Uchiha. ¡Sin ti, esta historia no sería nada! ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!**

**CAPITULO 8:**

**DECISIONES**

-¡Hatori! ¡Qué bueno que llegas!- Akito despegó un poco sus ojos de la revista para sonreírle- Te encargo mucho a Yuki- su semblante cambió a una mirada más oscura- Si algo le pasa, te haré el único responsable.

-Si, Akito- respondió Hatori mientras comenzaba a examinar a Yuki. Su respiración estaba mal, de eso no cabía duda, sin mencionar que tenía moretes en el pecho, en el estómago y otro más en las costillas, que para su suerte y la de Yuki no estaban rotas. Akito lo había golpeado fuerte, pero parece que se había contenido un poco.

-Puedes retirarte y avisar que he vuelto y que tengo hambre. Ordena que preparen la comida para mí y para mi invitado- Tras la orden de Akito, el guardaespaldas quitó la vista de Yuki y fue a cumplir sus órdenes.

Akito se sentó un poco lejos de la camilla y más cerca de la puerta, donde estaba el sillón cómodo.

Hatori preparaba la jeringa que usaría para bajarle el asma a Yuki cuando vio que la rata comenzaba a despertar. Vio como sus ojos se apretaban para después comenzarlos a abrir lentamente, lo primero que vio fue una expresión de confusión combinada con una de dolor. Hatori vio rápidamente a Akito para asegurarse que no estaba al pendiente y para su suerte y la de Yuki, no lo estaba.

Vio como Yuki iba a preguntar algo al reconocer la silueta de Hatori pero este le tapó la boca para que no hablara. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia Yuki de manera en la que pareciera que revisaba su respiración.

* * *

Algo no le gustaba, aún no sabia ni siquiera dónde estaba y eso lo asustaba, pero cuando reconoció la figura de Hatori y el lugar en el que estaba se asustó un poco, iba a incorporarse y hacerle preguntas, pero su cuerpo no respondía, lo sentía demasiado pesado, así que decidió pasar a las preguntas cuando una mano tapó su boca, vio como Hatori se agachaba y comenzaba a susurrarle con voz apenas audible.

-Yuki…estás en la casa principal, y Akito esta cerca así que finge estar dormido para que te explique la situación- un muy pequeño y casi imperceptible asentimiento fue la respuesta de Yuki cuando cerró nuevamente los ojos. Hatori se alejó nuevamente e inyectó a Yuki en su brazo izquierdo luego volvió a bajar de la misma manera y comenzó con lo que le habían encargado.- Todos están realmente preocupados por ti…- volvió a alejarse y le tomó el pulso, luego volvió a bajar- Ayame me pidió que te dijera que pronto te sacarían de aquí - otra vez se levantó y volvió a hacer lo mismo- no te preocupes, no creo que dures más de una semana aquí - otra vez repitió el proceso- .Hasta Kyo esta realmente preocupado, ni siquiera lo negó.

Yuki sintió una calidez extraña dentro de él, el porqué lo desconocía. No sabía si por el hecho de que todos estuvieran preocupados por él, o porque Kyo se incluyera en esos "todos".

-Sólo una semana, Yuki- le recordó el dragón.-Tienes que resistir sólo una semana. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por ellos…

-Hatori- llamó la voz de Akito- la comida ya debe de estar casi esta lista, espero que Yuki este presente en su forma consciente en cinco minutos porque no puedo empezar sin mi invitado de honor, mejor dicho, mi nuevo huésped.

-No te preocupes Akito- respondió calmadamente Hatori- la respiración de Yuki está volviendo a la normalidad por lo que no tardará en despertar.

Hatori con la mano con la que estaba tocando a Yuki hizo una leve presión que Yuki entendió como una señal para _'comenzar a despertar'_ así que cuando Hatori retiró su mano y escuchó los pasos de Akito acercándose hacia donde él estaba comenzó con su actuación.

-Parece que se está empezando a despertar…

-… ¿Akito? ¿Hatori?

-¡Yuki! ¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti, Yuki!- aseguró Akito en un ademán de abrazarlo pero se detuvo poniendo sus manos en ambos lados de la cabeza de Yuki (que seguía acostado en la cama) quedando a milímetros de distancia.

Yuki estaba aterrado. Normalmente la cercanía de Akito lo asustaba ¡Pero esto era exagerado! ¡Estaban en una posición comprometedora!

-Bien Yuki,- susurró Akito algo divertido mientras ponía algo distancia entre ellos para el alivio de la rata -Parece que ya estás mejor, para mi alivio… y el de Hatori. –Una sonrisa torcida se dirigió al doctor.- Así que cámbiate por que tendremos una comida en cinco minutos y realmente espero que no llegues tarde.

- Si, Akito- afirmó Yuki y con la ayuda de Hatori se incorporó… todo indicaba que las cosas volverían a cuando era pequeño, la única diferencia es que esta vez… Sólo por esta vez, tenía esperanza, no, seguridad en que lo rescatarían en cuanto les fuera posible. Lo único que debía hacer era mantenerse al margen de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero sobre todo mantener la fe en las personas que, sabía, se preocupan por él. Al menos, eso les debía.

* * *

-¡MALDICIÓN!- Otra cosa rota dentro de la habitación de Kyo. _"¿Qué hago? ¿! Qué hago?! Ah!… ¡No sé qué hacer! ¿! Por qué me siento tan mal por la maldita rata y tengo esta estúpida necesidad de protegerlo!? … Nunca me había sentido así, y esto, por más que lo quiera negar… me asusta, y mucho"_

Por fin, Kyo se dejó caer en su cama y miró detenidamente al techo. Su cuarto estaba todo destrozado, pero, para él, no era la gran cosa, ya que no negaría que le daban muchos de esos ataques de furia y no podía hacer nada más que romper todo en su cuarto.

Sin embargo, no podía ignorar el hecho de que tenia que salvar a Yuki, ya sea con o sin la ayuda de los demás. No, mentira, no podría hacerlo solo, pero por lo menos tendría que intentarlo.

Por obvias razones no le pediría a Tohru que lo ayudara, y por otras todavía mas obvias no le diría a Shigure, especialmente después de lo que discutieron hace un par de horas.

_**FLASH BACK**_

-…- Ayame no pudo objetar mas, había perdido contra Shigure- Es cierto… esperaré. Pero si algo le pasa tu cargarás con la culpa; aun sabiendo esto, ¿No me dejarás ir?

-No, acepto la responsabilidad sin ninguna duda. Pero debes prometerme no hacer nada precipitado.

-No te prometo nada, pero si te aseguro que intentaré no hacerlo.-

Con la aclaración de parte de Ayame, Shigure quedó satisfecho y el tema no se movió más.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

"Estoy tan confundido que no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de qué es lo que debo hacer." pensó Kyo mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a su cara, ¡Tenía que pensar en algo! Y tenia que pensarlo **en ese instante**, pues ya habían pasado 2 días desde el secuestro.

Él quería hacer todo lo posible por la persona que ahora sabía que amaba… -Ahora comprendo aquel dicho que dice: "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"- Murmuró para sí mismo. Un suspiro triste salió de su boca-¿Por qué demonios tenía que darme cuenta tan tarde?

"_Yuki…"_

_-¡Kyo!-_

"_**alguien me llama…"**_

–_¡Kyo! ¡¡Ayúdame!! ¡¡Kyo!!_

Los ojos de Kyo se abrieron de par en par y buscó a la persona que él sabia que gritaba -¡¿Yuki?!

-¡KYO!-

Al voltearse rápidamente hacia el origen de la voz, se le presentó una imagen que lo dejó sin habla…

Yuki se encontraba hincado dentro de una especie de reloj de agua (N/A: es como uno de arena solo que cae agua en lugar de arena). El agua caía rápidamente en los cabellos grises de Yuki, quien se encontraba golpeando inútilmente la pared de cristal desesperadamente intentando salir, o, para estos momentos, llamar la atención de Kyo, pues el agua ya lo cubría hasta la cintura.- ¡KYO!

-¡YUKI!- Kyo corrió rápidamente en dirección al gran reloj, y al llegar, comenzó a golpear el cristal para intentar romperlo con la intensión de salvar a su primo de una muerte segura.

Después de varios intentos, se dio cuenta de que era inútil "!El vidrio es demasiado grueso!" y pensando esto, buscó rápidamente a su alrededor en busca de algo lo suficientemente fuerte para romper el reloj. Pero, había un problema…

Todo estaba negro, no había nada salvo él y Yuki que para entonces había dejado de golpear el reloj para mirarlo con ojos de súplica, angustia, y sobre todo, miedo.

Kyo comenzó a desesperarse, cuando de la nada salió un tubo de metal a unos pasos de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kyo corrió en su dirección, pero cuando lo tomó, no pudo levantarlo pues un pie se posaba en el otro extremo del tubo, impidiendo así que lo levantara.

-No tan rápido, Kyo-

"esa voz…"pensó Kyo aterrado.

- No, no Kyo. No debes arruinar la diversión de las personas. Es de mala educación.- Un tono de reproche burlesco se escuchó calmadamente de la persona a la que le pertenecía el pie. Los ojos de Kyo subieron lentamente por el kimono gris hasta encontrarse con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

-Akito…- susurró Kyo apenas conteniendo su miedo. Y es que simplemente no podía evitarlo, Akito tenía ese efecto en todos los miembros del zodiaco.

-Jaja, si sólo vieras lo patético que luces ahora. Ni en un momento así de crítico puedes mantenerte sereno- rió ligeramente detrás de su enmangada mano. Su ligera sonrisa no dejó sus labios cuando se detuvo un momento para mirar directamente a Kyo con una expresión entre seria y divertida.- Ahora, por ser tan cobarde, te olvidaste de que Yuki está a punto de morir. Eso no me lo esperaba…

Si antes Kyo estaba asustado, no sé cómo nombrar el sentimiento que creció en ese momento en su corazón.

"_No…"_ Su cuerpo entero se volvió rápidamente al lugar en donde había dejado a su primo sólo para verlo luchando desesperadamente por un bocado del aire del que se le estaba siendo privado, pues ya casi no tenía por donde respirar -¡No!

-Jaja, ¡¿Y quién diría que para salvarlo sólo necesitabas un poco de valentía!? Y…tal vez este tubo – rió Akito nuevamente mientras zarandeaba el tubo que se encontraba en las palmas de sus manos enfrente de un desesperado Kyo. Este último, ya sin pensarlo, se abalanzó contra el tubo, pero Akito fácilmente lo esquivó.

-¡¡Dámelo!!- _"¡¡Aún hay tiempo!!"_ se lanzó contra Akito nuevamente con el mismo resultado- ¡¡DÁMELO!!- Repitió

"¡Todavía no es demasiado tarde!" lagrimas comenzaron a brotar involuntariamente de sus ojos carmesí mientras hacía otro y otro… y otro intento para alcanzar el tubo- ¡¡QUE ME LO DES!!

- Está bien, te lo daré porque fue divertido jugar contigo. Pero ya me aburrí- se "resignó" Akito fingiendo aburrimiento, arrojándole el tubo a Kyo sin muchas ganas. El gato lo miró sorprendido -De todas formas, ya no te sirve…- La sonrisa cruel que apareció en los labios pálidos y delgados del líder de la familia hizo que los ojos de Kyo se abrieran completamente con lagrimas aun saliendo de sus rojos ojos -Se te hizo tarde, gatito.- dijo Akito confirmando sus peores temores.

No quería voltear. **Realmente** no quería voltear. Preferiría seguir viendo esa sonrisa cruel el resto de su vida a voltear. Pero a pesar de sus deseos, su cuerpo no lo obedeció y volteó lentamente…

Y ahí estaba él con sus ojos violetas completamente cerrados. Su cuerpo levitaba en el agua, pero este no hacía ni un movimiento que lo convenciera de lo falsas de las palabras de Akito.

Su cabello plateado se movía armoniosamente con las pequeñas ondas de agua que aún quedaban. Pero lo que mortificaba a Kyo era la escasez de burbujas de aire que le indicaran que estuviera vivo…

Yuki estaba muerto.

-¡No!- Sin perder más tiempo, Kyo se lanzó contra el cristal con el tubo en mano "¡Aún hay tiempo!" se dijo a si mismo mientras corría. "¡Sólo está guardando aire! ¡Por eso no se ven las burbujas saliendo de su boca!" se intentó convencer mientras sentía que no alcanzaba a Yuki por más rápido que corriera.

"_!Eso es ridículo!"_ una voz interna se burló de él _"Ambos sabemos que está muerto."_

-¡NO LO ESTÁ!- trató de callar a esa voz desesperadamente, y sin más, llegó junto al reloj golpeándolo lo suficientemente fuerte para así romper lo necesario para que el cuerpo de Yuki pudiera salir.

Kyo lo sacó rápidamente y puso su oreja en el pecho de Yuki donde se suponía debía de escuchar el latido del corazón. Al no sentir nada comenzó rápidamente el CPR (respiración boca a boca).

Después de intento tras intento, las energías de Kyo se estaban viendo desperdiciadas. Las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Kyo parecían no tener fin.

Con un grito resignado, dejó de aplicar CPR para abrazar a un ahora frío ratón contra su pecho.

-¡¿Y te dices más fuerte que yo?!- le gritó con un intento desesperado por escuchar la voz de la persona que yacía inmóvil en sus brazos. -¿¡Vas a dejar que todo termine así!? ¿¡No me darás la oportunidad de por fin derrotarte!? – Lo apretó lo más que pudo a su pecho y hundió su nariz en su cabello -¿¡Vas a dejarme aquí!?

Lo único que se podía escuchar eran los sollozos de Kyo y las risas psicópatas de Akito que resonaban en ese mundo negro del que Kyo no quería ser parte…

Risa…Risa. Risa. Risa. Ri-

-¡¡AAH!!- fue el grito ahogado que salió de la garganta de Kyo. Estaba totalmente sentado en su cama respirando agitadamente y bañado en sudor frío. Tardó un momento en recuperar su respiración normal, pero la mano con la que aferraba su camisa sobre su corazón no se dejó soltar. Tardó varios minutos más para hacer que su corazón volviera a un ritmo estable.

- Sólo fue una pesadilla… una casi real y cruel pesadilla…- apenas y pudo murmurar.

Volteó a ver la luna llena que se posaba elegantemente en el cielo a través de su ventana abierta. Se acercó a ella y la cerró.

"_Si fue o no una pesadilla no tiene nada que ver. Eso fue suficiente para convencerme de que vaya por él…"_ Cerró sus ojos un momento y soltando un suspiro, se dio cuenta de lo que podría pasar si iba solo. -Necesito a alguien que me cubra la espalda.- pensó en las posibilidades hasta llegar rápidamente a la persona correcta.

-¡Haru!

**Continuará…**

**Mi beta me reclama cada vez que puede que dejo los capítulo con mucho que imaginar, pero por eso la quiero, jaja. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo a las que no lo habian leido antes, y las que ya lo habian leido, espero que las correcciones les gustaran.**

**Nuevamente las invito a leer la historia entera otra vez o por lo menos leer el capítulo ignorado. ¡No perderán su tiempo!**

**Por última vez, gracias especiales a Len (¡sabes que te quiero!) y a Ami-san. **

**!Gracias por seguir leyendo! ¡Espero sus reviews!**


	10. Infiltración

**Ahora si un nuevo capítulo. Me tomó un poco más de lo esperado, lo se, pero lo publiqué una semana después y para mi es prácticamente un milagro.**

**Agradezco a Len por ser la beta perfecta (me defiende contra otras escritoras... T.T Thumbs up!) y a Ami-san. Mi mejor lectora, ¡gracias! **

**Al capitulo:**

**Capitulo 9: **

**INFILTRACIÓN**

-…¡Haru! – se oyó el susurro después de haber tirado una piedra contra el cristal del cuarto del buey.

-…-

-¡Hatsuharu! – susurró Kyo esta vez arrojando una roca más fuerte. Su tono de voz aumentando considerablemente. - ¡Despierta, vaca estúpida!

-¡¿Vaca estúpida?!- se oyó un muy molesto Hatsuharu asomándose de su ventana. La cara somnolienta y su linda pijama de estrellas no hizo nada para restar la furia en su rostro. -¡Eres un b…!

-¡SHHH!- le reclamó Kyo entre los arbustos. -¡¿Quieres despertar a toda la casa, idiota?!

-Entonces sube para que pueda hacerte polvo, gato ESTÚPIDO!-le regresó Haru bajando su tono de voz considerablemente.

Hatsuharu, al contrario del animal zodiacal que representaba, no era nada estúpido. Sabía que para que Kyo hubiera podido llegar hasta su cuarto, debió de haber pasado por muchos problemas, pues su habitación se encontraba casi en el centro de la casa principal.

Claro que el buey también entendía otras cosas, como la razón por la que probablemente Kyo estaba ahí, lo que hizo que apurara al gato en su escalada hasta su ventana.

Y en pocos segundos, esa gracia felina que distinguía a Kyo se vio tan clara como el agua cuando con un último salto, cayó perfectamente de pie dentro de la habitación de Haru.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el buey después de un pequeño silencio en el que ambos se acomodaban en su cuarto. Haru en su cama y Kyo en el pequeño sillón negro a pocos metros de ella.

"_Maldita vaca…"_ pensó Kyo frunciendo el ceño _"de seguro sabe perfectamente por qué estoy aquí."_

-¿No vas a decir nada?- insistió Hatsuharu. No pensaba facilitarle esto a Kyo, era algo que Haru simplemente necesitaba escuchar directamente.

-¡Si bien sabes lo que quiero decir!- le recalcó Kyo. Un encogimiento de hombros en señal de ignorancia por parte de su primo fue la única respuesta.

Kyo hizo otro sonido de inconformidad mientras cruzaba sus brazos resignado. Hatsuharu le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para animarlo a hablar.

-No podemos esperar más, Haru.- declaró finalmente Kyo.- Ya pasaron tres días y no he podido dejar de pensar en él.

-Ohhh.- se burló Haru con tono de picardíaE…¿Existe esta palabra?

. Sabía que no era el momento para jueguitos, pero lo mejor sería que Kyo se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y los aceptara. Probablemente eso haría que Yuki aceptara los suyos también.

-Sí, sí, búrlate lo que quieras.- respondió el gato sin mucha pena.- Me gusta la estúpida rata, ¿algún problema? ¡A ti también te gusta!

O tal vez ya se había dado cuenta… Parece que Haru lo había subestimado. No que fuera la primera vez de todos modos.

Si Kyo quería declararle a alguien sus sentimientos fuera de Yuki, probablemente Haru sería su primera opción. Es decir, por alguna extraña razón, sabía que Hatsuharu Sohma era alguien de confianza. Podía llegar a considerarlo su mejor amigo. Tal vez hasta Yuki sentía lo mismo por la vaca.

-Siempre a la defensiva, ¿eh, Kyo?.- resopló Haru con un poco de fastidio.

-¡E… eso no es importante ahora!.- reclamó el gato intentando volver al tema principal.- ¡El problema es que dejamos a un idiota enfermo y suicida sólo, con un demente torturador por tres malditos días y yo (y probablemente tú) no he dejado de tener pesadillas!

-¿Y qué planeas hacer?- preguntó Haru interesado.- no es como si no tuviéramos un plan.

-¡Pero es un plan idiota!- aseguró Kyo molesto. –¡Con lo que sabemos sobre el estúpido cuarto obscuro, podemos decir con facilidad que no está pasando unas lindas vacaciones en esta casa!

-No necesito que me lo digas, Kyo.- recalcó Haru con una mirada llena de tristeza.- Sólo quiero saber en qué es lo que piensas para empezar hacerlo en este instante. Mientras más rápido cortes el royo y vayas directo al grano, más rápido rescatamos a Yuki.

-Hay que infiltrarnos en la casa principal.- declaró Kyo sencillamente, como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo.

Haru, por otro lado, miró a Kyo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza de repente.

-¿Qué no hiciste eso ya?- preguntó recorriendo su cuarto con una mirada insegura. La última vez que checó, su cuarto estaba **dentro** de la casa principal…

-¡No me refiero a eso, idiota!.- aclaró el gato exasperado. Haru le mandó una mirada de advertencia ante el apodo y Kyo continuó rápidamente. No necesitaba a Haru obscuro en estos momentos.- Digo que nos infiltremos en los cuartos de la casa de Akito y busquemos nosotros mismos a la rata.

-Kyo…- resopló Hatsuharu en respuesta.- Eso es…

-¡Sé perfectamente que es una tontería!- interrumpió el gato.- Pero tu debes comprender, Haru. Simplemente no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada ni un segundo más. Estoy al límite…

-…No sé… esto se puede poner feo.- advirtió Haru.- ¿Estás dispuesto a enfrentar consecuencias?

-Si no lo estuviera, no estaría aquí en estos momentos, ¿o si?.- respondió Kyo obviamente.- La pregunta es ¿Estas TÚ dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias?

-Kyo, tienes que entender una cosa antes de que empecemos con esta locura.– esto llamó la atención de Kyo.- Cuando digo "consecuencias" no me refiero solo a lo que podamos atraer hacia nosotros mismos, sino a Yuki también. Cada movimiento en falso que hagamos puede ser fatal para él. Por eso, te pregunto otra vez: ¿Estas dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias?

Se creó un silencio tenso en el que ambos pensaron en todos los pros y contras de entrar sin un verdadero plan para rescatar a la rata. Kyo fue el primero en romperlo. Voz firme y mirada decidida.

-Te diré lo que no estoy dispuesto a enfrentar. Regresar sin la estúpida rata y dejar que las cosas sigan como están.

-… - el silencio de Haru declaraba lo sorprendido que se sentía ante el comentario. No duró mucho, pues una sonrisa tomó su lugar.

-Si ese es el caso… Entonces ¿Qué esperamos?

* * *

-Tres días…- se escuchó el susurro en medio de la oscuridad.- Tres días y nadie se ha preocupado por ti, Yuki.

Impotencia. Si algo sentía, tenía que ser impotencia.

-Nadie vino por ti.- continuó la voz.- Nadie preguntó por ti. Ni siquiera he recibido una llamada por ti.

¡No quería saberlo! ¡¿Por qué no dejaba de hablar?!

-Eres increíble, Yuki.- eligió la voz con un tono divertido.- ¿Cómo le haces para que la gente te odie tanto?

Apretar sus puños en señal de enojo no hizo desaparecer el horrible sentimiento de su corazón rompiéndose dolorosamente…

O ¿Quién sabe? También podía ser su cuerpo lo que le dolía terriblemente. No podía estar seguro, realmente no sentía su cuerpo a estas alturas.

-¿Por qué tan callado, Yuki?- preguntó casualmente. Un tono de inocencia irritante se asomaba claramente.

Una mano se deslizó lenta pero firmemente a través de la abusada espalda de la rata. Yuki no pudo evitar que un gemido de dolor se escapara de sus labios.

-Eso está mejor, Yuki.

Yuki…Yuki, Yuki, ¡YUKI! ¡¿Qué no sabe decir otra cosa?! ¡¿Por qué seguía repitiendo su nombre incontables veces?!

-No seas llorón.- le reclamó como si le estuviera llamando la atención a un pequeño niño que no entendía que había hecho mal.- Siempre supe que eras un bueno para nada, ¿pero llorar por estos pequeños rasguños?

La presión en su espalda de repente aumentó su intensidad y esta vez un pequeño grito ahogado fue el premió que recibió la voz. Una pequeña risa resonó en las paredes. Yuki podía ver la sonrisa gigante de satisfacción por toda la habitación.

* * *

-…¿En qué estaba pensando?- se preguntó Kyo en un murmullo. _"Pedirle ayuda a la persona con peor ubicación en toda la historia de la humanidad no fue uno de mis planes más brillantes"_

No pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente al ver a Hatsuharu mirando de derecha a izquierda, de arriba abajo buscando el camino. ¡¿Qué no se supone que vive aquí?! _"!Estúpida vaca!"_

-Mmm… -murmuró Haru pensativo.- Juraría que era por aquí… Tal vez las cosas cambiaron. Que misterio…

-¡Misterio mi trasero!- explotó el gato.- Creo que lo mejor es que cambiemos de guía. Puede que no haya estado aquí muchas veces en mi vida, pero al parecer me puedo ubicar mucho mejor que tú.

-Te digo que es porque las cosas cambiaron.- insistió el buey.

-Si, si, como sea.– resopló Kyo.- sólo sígueme.

Con puro instinto, Kyo intentó salir del bosque para volver a ver alguna parte de la casa principal. No tardaron más de 15 minutos en volver.

Volver a dónde, Kyo no sabía, tenía que ser la casa principal, pues estaba seguro que no habían cruzado ninguna cerca, y la casa entera estaba rodeada de una gran cerca de madera. Lo sabía bien, estuvo una buena media hora intentando encontrar un punto escalable. Gracias a dios que representaba al gato del zodiaco.

El sonido de una puerta deslizándose hizo que Kyo agarrara rápidamente a Haru y lo aventara silenciosamente detrás de unos árboles. El buey entendió rápido la indirecta y se creó inmediatamente un silencio sepulcral entre los dos.

-¡¿En serio?!- se escuchó una voz exaltada saliendo de la puerta.

-¡Te lo juro! ¡Lo escuché con mis propios oídos!- respondió otra voz igualmente exaltada. -¡Fue aterrador!

-¡Que miedo!- aceptó la otra escandalosamente.- ¡Sabía que Akito-sama era cruel, pero no sabía que era capaz de algo así! ¡Mucho menos con Yuki-san! ¡Siempre fue uno de sus favoritos!

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó la voz con tono incrédulo.- ¡¿No lo sabías?!

-¿Eh? ¿Saber qué?

-¡Yuki-kun fue vendido a Akito desde muy pequeño!- comentó la segunda como si nada.

-¡No puede ser!.- negó la otra escandalizada.- ¡Es un niño tan bueno!

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!-aclaró la otra rápidamente. -¡El punto es que Akito-sama puede hacer lo que quiera con Yuki-kun y nadie puede hacer o decir nada al respecto!

-Bueno, no es como si alguien pudiera hacerlo de todos modos…

-En eso tienes razón…- afirmó pensativamente.- ¡Pero torturar a un joven de esa manera! ¡Sus gritos todavía resuenan en mi cabeza!

-¡No quiero ni imaginar qué es lo que le están haciendo!- exclamó la primera horrorizada.

-Pues no estoy segura, pero hoy que pasé por las habitaciones de Akito-sama, volví a escuchar debajo de mí un tipo de sollozo…

-Me da lástima por Yuki-san…- afirmó la otra.- Siempre ha sido maltratado por Akito-sama, pero en estos días…

La quijada y los puños apretados de Kyo, el autocontrol que estaba desapareciendo de Hatsuharu y el interminable enojo que estaban experimentando ambos, eran señales de las imágenes terribles que se proyectaban en las mentes de los oyentes furtivos.

¡Tenían tantas ganas de encontrarse con Akito y hacerlo pagar!

-¡SEÑORITAS!

Los cuatro presentes se sobresaltaron ante el súbito grito. Ambas mujeres dieron un pequeño grito y los jóvenes tuvieron que tapar la boca del otro para ahogarlo.

-¡Se…señora!- exclamó una de las mujeres. A juzgar por los sonidos, ambas se pararon de golpe. -¡Perdónenos, volveremos a trabajar!

-¡Eso es lo que debieron de haber hecho en un principio!- les reclamó la "Señora" molesta.- ¡Ahora muévanse! Akito-sama está enfermo y fue a visitar a Hatori-san, mientras está ahí, limpien su sala antes de que regrese.

-¡Sí, señora!- respondieron ambas moviéndose rápidamente.

Después de una mirada cómplice y un asentimiento entre los primos, esperaron a que la puerta se cerrara con un ligero deslice para seguir a las mujeres cuidadosamente.

"_Por lo menos sigue vivo…"_ intentó consolarse Kyo. _"¿A quién engaño? Estoy preocupado."_

Por lo menos habían encontrado la forma más rápida de llegar a las habitaciones de Akito. Claro que también recibieron una pista muy importante.

Kyo sabía, por numerosos comentarios, que la gente en la casa principal tenía un especial gusto por chismear de todo y por todo. Había oído que "dentro" no había secretos. Vaya ironía. Esto siempre le pareció de lo más fastidioso. Pero sólo por esta extraña ocasión, se sentía agradecido.

"_Volví a escuchar debajo de mí un tipo de sollozo…"_ Escuchó el gato dentro de su cabeza. Esa frase lo hacia retorcerse de preocupación y de alivio a la vez. Por lo menos ahora sabían que se encontraba en un tipo de sótano… Eso explicaba la oscuridad en el cuarto que Shigure había descrito.

¡¿Era sólo Kyo o se estaban tardando más de lo necesario en llegar?!

Antes de que alguno de los dos perdiera la paciencia, Kyo notó que ambas chismosas se detuvieron delante de una elegante puerta corrediza, probablemente la más fina del lugar. Y eso ya era decir mucho.

Tomó a Haru del brazo y lo guió silenciosamente detrás de una pared donde podían apreciar aun los movimientos de las mujeres, desgraciadamente, por más silencioso que fuera el gato, Haru no fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso y pisó una rama seca, creando un sonido que, tal vez, habiendo más gente alrededor, se hubiera perdido.

Ambos se congelaron ante el crujido. Kyo con una expresión molesta y Haru con una de disculpa.

-¿E… escuchaste eso, Tae?.- preguntó una con voz aterrada.

-Eres una miedosa, Len.- le recriminó Tae.- Últimamente, muchas ratas se han estado reuniendo alrededor de aquí. Seguro es porque Yuki-kun está aquí.

-Ewww. Odio a las ratas.

-No te van a hacer nada.- aseguró Tae tranquila.- Vienen únicamente a visitar a Yuki-kun. Parece que son las únicas a quien les importa el joven.

-No digas cosas tan crueles, Tae.- reclamó Len.- En fin, continuemos o no podremos alcanzar a limpiar. He oído que Akito-sama odia que las personas "no deseadas" entren en su vivienda…

Sin decir más, las (al parecer) comadres entraron para hacer su trabajo.

-¡Fiuf!- exclamó Kyo soltando un sonoro suspiro.- ¡Estuvo cerca, vaca estúpida!

-Admitiré que fue mi culpa y por esta vez la dejaré pasar.- aclaró Hatsuharu apenado. No quería que los descubrieran por su culpa, si se iba a arruinar algo, iba ser por algo que Kyo hubiera hecho.-¿Ahora qué? Por lo menos ahora sabemos dónde está el cuarto de Akito y prácticamente el de Yuki.

-Sí…- afirmó el gato pensativo. Necesitaban algo que pudiera llevarlos a la rata sin ningún obstáculo. No podían entrar ahorita en la casa aunque supieran que Akito no estaba. ¡Como si las dos chismosas fueran a encubrirlos! Por su forma de hablar, no se necesita un genio para darse cuenta que les viene valiendo lo que le pase a la rata…!

-¿…Rata…?- se preguntó Kyo lentamente. Cuando vio un par de ellas moverse sigilosamente en la oscuridad.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Haru extrañado viendo a su compañero.- ¿Kyo?

-¡Eso es Haru!- exclamó Kyo emocionado. El buey prácticamente podía ver un foco flotando al lado de la cabeza naranja.- ¡Ratas!

-…¿Ratas?.- preguntó de regreso algo inseguro.

-¡Recuerda lo que dijeron, Tamita y la otra!- motivó el gato esperando que su primo uniera las piezas por sí mismo.

-No creo que su nombre hubiera sido "Tamita"…-comentó Haru sin darle mucha importancia. Retrocedió su cassette unos minutos y recordó la conversación cuidadosamente. Ratas…

"_Muchas ratas se han estado reuniendo porque Yuki-kun está aquí."(1)_ ¡Eso era lo importante! ¡Claro! ¡Hasta un idiota como Kyo se dio cuenta!

-Entiendo…- aseguró Haru en un murmullo pensativo.- ¿Pero qué te hace pensar que nos guiarán hacia él? ¿No sería normal que corrieran al venos?

-Haru, Haru, Haru.- resopló Kyo como si Haru fuera un pequeño niño al que se le tenía que explicar todo. Haru frunció el ceño pero esperó paciente a que su creído primo terminara su explicación.

-Las ratas le temen a los gatos, ¿cierto?- un asentimiento fue su respuesta.- ¿Qué harías tu si fueras una rata y de repente te toparas con un gato gigante?

-… - Haru lo consideró un momento.-… ¿Correr?

-¡Exacto!- afirmó el gato. -¿Qué mejor lugar al cual correr que con la rata gigante? Créeme esas malditas ratas son más inteligentes de lo que la gente las toma…

-…Probablemente dices eso porque recibiste palizas por haber molestado inofensivas ratas.- adivinó Haru riendo un poco.- ¿Quién dice que las ratas no hablan?

-¡Cállate!- ordenó Kyo apenado. Para ser sincero, su primo había dado justo en el clavo, Yuki lo había golpeado numerosas veces porque sus "amiguitas" habían corrido asustadas a acusarlo de haber querido cazarlas. ¡No podía evitarlo! Llámenlo instinto de gato o lo que quieran, ¡¿Qué culpa tenía él?!.- Sigamos el plan y vamos a buscar una rata para asustarla, ¡¿quieres?!

-Vamos entonces.- accedió Hatsuharu aun con su sonrisa burlona.

Sin esperar otra opinión Kyo comenzó a buscar lo que sería la clave para encontrar a Yuki…

"_Yuki… Eres más fuerte de lo que Akito piensa, ¿no es cierto?"_ pensó Kyo con algo de duda. _"Sólo que… ¿Qué demonios te está haciendo ese psicópata?_"

Kyo haría lo posible por encontrar a Yuki lo más pronto posible, y estaba seguro de que Haru lo apoyaría sin importar las consecuencias… Pero ¿Por qué tenía este horrible presentimiento?

Esperaba que viera lo que viera dentro de esa habitación reservada sólo para Yuki, estuviera preparado…

"Mantente a salvo… maldita rata"

**Continuará…**

**Mi beta me dice que esta vez dejé el final menos cardiaco y que ya puedo tardarme otro añito más si quiero en actualizar (por eso es la beta perfecta )**

**...**

**Ok, mentira, sí dijo lo del final más aceptable, pero me presiona para que escriba (o debería hacerlo...) y deje de ignorar a mi yo interno que me dice "¡ESCRIBE FLOJA!" Así que esperen el próximo capitulo pronto.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**


	11. Confesión

¡Rayos! ¡No pude tomarme TODO el añito como les había prometido! Pero mi querida lectora Nohely pudo por fin contactar al FBI para que me rastrearan y me obligaran a subir este capitulo.

No sé que me pasó para serles sincera. Yo juraba que este capitulo lo subiría rápido, pues ya tenía la gran mayoría de este escrito desde hace mucho tiempo y sólo me faltaba unir las ideas y los párrafos. Lo tenía listo una semana (beteado y todo) atrás y no lo podía subir. ¡Tal parece ser que este capítulo no quiere ser subido!

Dedico este SÚPER capítulo a todas las chicas y chicos increibles que se toman un poco de su tiempo en mandarme un review. ¡**Los AMO**!

Sin más bla bla, al capítulo:

**Capítulo 10: **

**CONFESIÓN**

_-"Si tal es tu deseo, entonces…"-_ fueron las palabras susurradas en su oído. _-"…Muere, Yuki."_

"Muere."

La palabra era como un disco rayado dentro de su cabeza. Esa fue la orden que recibió antes de que la silueta se encaminara hacia la puerta ese día.

¿Eso significaba que le daba permiso? ¡¿Por qué ahora y no tres días antes?!

"_Porque antes no hubieras tenido el valor."_ Fue la respuesta que su mente le regresó.

Era cierto, antes… Sólo tres días antes se había convencido por fin de que su vida podía valer algo. Por un momento en su vida, pensó que esforzarse por vivir era lo mejor que podía hacer. Había creído que con el soporte que le brindaban sus amigos podía "salir adelante".

"_Salir adelante es algo muy difícil, Yuki-kun. Es enfrentar ese pasado que te atormenta. Sino, cada vez te hará más daño."_

La voz que nunca escucharía de nuevo de la misma manera resonó fuertemente dentro de su cabeza… o dentro de la habitación, ya no sabía muy bien cual era la diferencia.

"_Yuu-san…" _Realmente quería salir adelante como ella le había dado ánimos para hacerlo. Quería verdaderamente salir de ahí y reunirse con sus seres queridos… ¡con el estúpido gato, incluso!

Tres días en ese lugar no eran algo fácil. No era algo a lo que simplemente te pudieras acostumbrar. Cada milímetro de su cuerpo dolía… no, ardía, quemaba. Probablemente preferiría arrancarse la piel y acabar con el dolor.

Pero lo peor no era ese dolor, sino sus recuerdos; Akito entrando por esa puerta, Akito saliendo por esa misma puerta unas cuantas horas después… ¿Eran horas?

Como si el tiempo importara. Pudiera ser un simple par de segundos para lo que le importaba. El punto es lo que hacía, lo que decía en esos momentos.

"…_Muere, Yuki."_

Miró detenidamente el fino cuchillo que se posaba en sus manos.

* * *

-¡Ahg! Kyo, sé que quieres ayudar, pero por el amor de todo lo que es bueno, ¡Aléjate sólo por un momento! ¡Estas espantando a las ratas!- exigió Haru frustrado cuando la rata que estaba apunto de atrapar huyó despavorida al ver a Kyo acercarse. ¡No que fuera la primera vez!

-¡No es mi culpa que no puedas atrapar una estúpida rata antes de que me quede dormido! ¡O peor aún! ¡Envejezca! –replicó Kyo con ironía. A pesar de sus palabras, retrocedió considerablemente para darle a su primo un poco de espacio. Cada minuto que perdían era un minuto más sin saber de Yuki.

-¡Listo!- exclamó Haru triunfante sosteniendo a dos ratas extrañamente tranquilas en sus manos. Las juntó en una mano y las acarició un poco.

-¡Por fin! ¡Ya era hora!- murmuró Kyo algo molesto. ¡Las ratas prácticamente se le subieron a la vaca por si mismas!…

Definitivamente no le gustaba como sonaba eso.

-Baja la voz, Kyo.- ordenó Haru siguiendo su propio consejo.- Cuando hablas las ratas se inquietan.

-¿Y a mí que me importa si las estúpidas ratas se inquietan o no?- preguntó el gato cruzado de brazos.- Sólo sigamos con esto, ¿quieres?

-Está bien, - acordó Haru.- Ahora escucha; usaremos dos ratas, probablemente se separen. Si ese es el caso, las probabilidades de que una escape y la otra corra hacia el bosque son altas, por lo que debemos separarnos nosotros también. Si es así, la persona que haya perseguido a la rata equivocada debe correr a buscar a la otra persona. Si ambas escapan, nos veremos aquí para volver a intentarlo. ¿Dudas?

Aunque Kyo tuviera dudas, no era el momento para preguntarlas, golpeó una de las manos de Haru para liberar a la rata que había escogido seguir. El pobre animalito soltó un chillido al caer al suelo y sin perder tiempo se disparó en dirección en la casa.

-¡No te vayas a perder!- llamó Kyo a su primo sin voltear atrás. No permitiría que esa estúpida rata saliera de su campo de visión.

-¡Suerte!- fue la respuesta de su primo, y antes de que Kyo pudiera concentrarse totalmente su roedor, escuchó los pasos de la vaca del zodiaco perderse en dirección contraria.

A pesar de la situación, Kyo no pudo evitar desear que la rata de Haru se extraviara para que él pudiera llegar primero con Yuki. Era un pensamiento estúpido y egoísta, considerando que Yuki estaba en problemas y necesitaría la mayor ayuda posible. Pero la estúpida imagen del beso de Yuki y Haru en el hospital estaba comenzando a distraerlo.

"_No. ¡Pon tus prioridades en orden, estúpido gato!"_ no pudo evitar sonreír internamente ante su elección de auto-regaño. Probablemente era algo que Yuki diría.

No tuvo tiempo para analizar mucho su elección de palabras, pues su rata dio un giro brusco en una pequeña esquina y entró por lo que podría ser la única ventana abierta en toda la casa. Claro, sin contar las puertas corredizas, pero entrar por una de esas era un suicidio de idiotas…

"Hablando de idiotas…" pensó Kyo mientras se abalanzaba ágilmente por la ventana y volvía a tener a su rata a la vista. "¿Cómo le estará yendo al idiota?"

* * *

-Perfecto…- gruñó Haru entre dientes. No sólo estaba perdido, oh no; estaba perdido con dos enormes ratas en su cabeza.

¡Haru no podía creer que no pensó en las posibilidades de que las ratas le agradaran!

No alcanzó a correr ni tres metros doblando la esquina y la rata que seguía estaba fuera de vista. Antes de que pudiera preocuparse por eso, dos enormes ratas se le subieron con confianza y no tardaron en asentarse en su cabeza.

Habían ciertas veces en las que odiaba ser el buey del zodiaco…

Después de soltar un par de comentarios sarcásticos, comenzó a correr en la dirección que creía había ido su primo.

-¡Estúpida rata!- maldijo Kyo entre dientes. La rata sólo estaba dando vueltas como tonta alrededor de la casa, posiblemente esperando perderlo en algún momento, y Kyo comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

A Kyo no le quedaban muchas opciones, nada alrededor de la casa le daba indicios de una puerta que llevara a un sótano o algo similar. ¡Ni siquiera podía abrir puertas sin que la tonta rata se perdiera de vista!

-¡Ahg!- gruñó el gato. Se paró desesperadamente en seco y conscientemente dejó que la rata se ocultara en la pequeña sala en la que se encontraban.

Kyo pasó saliva con esfuerzo y colocó una mano en su cabeza en exasperación. _" ¡maldición! Lo admito, es hora del plan "B"…"_

-¡Escucha, roedor estúpido!- exigió Kyo dirigiéndose a la sala en general. -¡Puede que esto sea un juego para ti, pero necesito que me lleves con Yuki!

Por supuesto, no hubo respuesta alguna. Ni siquiera de esos sonidos chillantes y asquerosos que hacen las ratas. Su voz aumentó el tono desesperado.

-Mira, sé que no eres tan estúpida, he cachado a Yuki hablando con muchas de ustedes.- comentó rápidamente.- Y se que si me entiendes es porque soy parte de la leyenda, así que por favor, como uno de los miembros del zodiaco, te pido que me lleves donde está Yuki.

Resignado ante el silencio de la habitación, Kyo bajó la mano de su cabeza y comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz que mostraba desesperación.

-¡Tienes que ayudarme! –Continuó- ¡Sé que estás protegiendo a Yuki de mí, pero ambos sabemos que yo no soy el mayor problema!

No había si quiera prueba alguna de que la rata estuviera aun en la habitación.

-¡Prometo sacarlo de aquí! –Volvió a intentar. Apretó los dientes antes de agregar lo que nunca creyó posible. Al menos, no a una rata.

- ¡Por favor!

Y así es como la dignidad de Kyo se desmoronó con un simple par de palabras.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna de la rata, Kyo hizo un ademán de salir de la habitación y comenzar a buscar por sí mismo. No iba a dejar que una tonta rata arruinara su rescate.

A penas cruzó la puerta cuando una mancha gris pasó velozmente a su lado deteniéndose un par de metros adelante. Sus tenebrosos ojos negros lo miraron un segundo y continuó la marcha esperando obviamente a que el gato lo siguiera.

"_¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía!"_ se premió Kyo mientras seguía a la rata por un nuevo pasillo. _"¡Esas cosas entienden!"_

Kyo siempre supo que esas estúpidas ratas no eran tan estúpidas como les decía. De hecho, ahora no podía estar más seguro de que muchas de las palizas en las que Yuki venía inesperada y sorpresivamente enojado para sentarle un buen gancho izquierdo, fueron por culpa de las ratas a las que molestaba.

¡Malditas chismosas!

No que fuera el momento de quejarse, pues la rata parecía saber a dónde se dirigía. Y si en algún momento tuvo dudas al respecto, con mirar a sus lados, quedó completamente convencido que iba por el buen camino.

Tres ratas más…No, cuatro ratas aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a adelantarse por el camino que recorrían. Sin embargo, al llegar a una intersección de pasillos, las ratas se acobardaron y cambiaron de dirección repentinamente. Casi como si estuvieran asustadas.

Algo no estaba bien.

Kyo frenó rápidamente antes de llegar al cruce y agudizó sus sentidos para poder escuchar los suaves pasos que venían del pasillo perpendicular al suyo.

Se pegó a la pared rápidamente, y buscó señales de su rata guía.

No tardó mucho y la encontró cruzando el pasillo del cual las demás huyeron y se siguió de frente hasta llegar al fondo y pararse en la última puerta a la derecha.

El roedor lo esperaba del otro lado del pasillo mirando a Kyo de la misma manera que la primera vez, solo que en esta ocasión, Kyo podía jurar que había advertencia reflejada en sus ojos.

Al instante siguiente, la rata había desaparecido deliberadamente atravesando un pequeño hoyo en una de las puertas corredizas del pasillo frente al suyo, indicando así el camino que conduciría a Yuki.

El gato no tuvo mucho tiempo de festejarlo, pues los pasos comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más fuerte y alcanzó a distinguir la inconfundible sombra de Akito moverse lenta y elegantemente en su dirección.

Kyo miró a sus alrededores desesperadamente. Si intentaba regresar, había altas posibilidades de que Akito lo viera correr antes de que pudiera llegar al otro lado del pasillo. Abrir una puerta estaba completamente fuera discusión.

Por un estúpido momento, Kyo pensó en las escenas de las películas de acción en la que los protagonistas siempre se libran de este tipo de situaciones con solo pegarse en el techo esperando a que el villano pasara sin voltear arriba.

Siguiendo su pensamiento, el pelinaranja volteó estúpidamente al techo. _"Sí, claro, como si eso fuera una solución __**posible**__."_ Se pateó internamente y se resignó a escuchar los pasos lentos de su peor pesadilla acercarse.

Kyo ya estaba preparado para sufrir las consecuencias de su acto estúpidamente heroico, cuando se escucharon un par de pasos apresurados del lado contrario de donde venía Akito.

Seguramente, nunca había estado tan contento en su vida de ver a Hatsuharu Sohma parado justo en medio de la intersección de los pasillos.

-¿Hatsuharu?- preguntó la débil pero sorprendida voz de Akito. Haru sólo necesitó una rápida mirada a Kyo para entender la situación y ponerse inmediatamente en acción.

-¡Akito!- exclamó ruidosamente acercándose al mencionado y abrazándolo fuertemente asegurándose de taparle los ojos con su hombro. -¡Que bueno que te encuentro! ¡Estaba completamente perdido!

La vaca del zodiaco le tiró otra mirada significativa a Kyo, y el gato no necesitó otra señal para salir corriendo hacia otro lado del pasillo en menos de un segundo. Ni si quiera se dio tiempo para detenerse cuando escuchó a Akito hablarle extrañamente a Haru.

-¿No hueles algo raro, Haru?

* * *

Pareciera ser que mientras más prisa, todo se mueve lo más lento posible. Era eso, o el maldito pasillo se hacía cada vez más y más largo por cada paso apresurado que daba.

A penas podía ver por donde iba. No, no le interesaba ver por donde iba, la única luz que veía provenía de una vela que aún estaba absurdamente lejana.

Dicha luz estaba colocada en el lugar perfecto para reflejar la silueta de Yuki a través de una puerta corrediza tradicional.

Perfecta para ver como la rata del zodiaco levantaba trabajosamente un pequeño cuchillo aumentado de tamaño por la ilusión de la luz.

Perfecta para apreciar como el cuchillo se posaba alto y amenazante sobre la figura que lo sostenía, como si estuviera tomando vuelo para…

-¡YUKI, DETENTE!

El grito fue lo suficientemente alto como para que la silueta bajara el cuchillo que apuntaba a su cuello en un sobresalto y se volviera rápidamente a la única figura que apenas contrastaba en la oscuridad.

Al principio Yuki solo escuchaba la respiración entrecortada cuando sus ojos enfocaron rápidamente la tenue silueta de Kyo apoyada pesadamente en el marco de la puerta haciéndolo darse cuenta de que esta vez, tal vez solo esta vez, la voz no había sido una simple ilusión.

-Kyo…- susurró completamente anonado. A penas siendo capaz de pronunciar el nombre. - ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-¡¿Que qué estoy haciendo aquí, dices?!– replicó furioso mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la rota figura de su primo y se tumbaba a su lado. –¡Vine a salvar tu trasero suicida, idiota! ¡Así que será mejor que alejes ese infernal cuchillo de tu cuello y cooperes con el caballero en brillante armadura!

Al terminar su discurso, Kyo tomó el cuchillo del mango juntando sus manos con las de Yuki. Con el claro objetivo de arrancarle el cuchillo a su primo.

Realmente pensó que sería una tarea sencilla, en serio lo creyó. Pero a la hora de intentar jalar el cuchillo hacia sí mismo, las manos bajo las suyas pusieron resistencia inmediatamente y el objeto no se movió de las manos de su portador.

"_Maldición. Había olvidado lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser ese hombre a pesar de sus heridas."_

Ignorando esto por sólo unos segundos, Kyo aprovechó el momento en que sus ojos rojos miraron con desafío y reproche a los ojos muertos de su primo, para escanear a la rata y calmar al fin sus miedos. Ya no estaba seguro de quienes eran las manos que temblaban.

No ayudó mucho.

Estaba imposiblemente pálido. Probablemente no había comido nada en esos casi tres días. Su cabello alborotado, pero su cara no tenía ni un rasguño. Lo que le preocupaba era las manchas rojas en su kimono de manga larga. Algunas en el pecho, hombros, brazos y piernas. Gracias a dios que no podía ver su espalda, o peor aún, debajo de su ropa.

Pero como siempre, lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los increíbles ojos violetas que no dejaban de mostrar sentimientos más allá que desesperación y confusión. Sin duda era por verlo ahí, preocupado por él.

Realmente… cualquiera creería que la rata sería más inteligente que eso.

En su descuido, Yuki tiró fuertemente del cuchillo arrancándoselo al gato. No duró mucho cuando Kyo tenía nuevamente sus manos alrededor de las de su primo. Después de todo, la rata estaba débil y Kyo tenía reflejos rápidos.

-¡¿Estás demente?! –gritó Kyo con otro tirón y sin darle importancia alguna el volumen de su voz. ¡Que lo escuchara quien lo escuchara, el idiota de su primo iba a escucharlo ahora! -¡¿Qué no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?!

-¡Suéltalo!- forcejeó Yuki con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-¡Detente maldición!- exigió el gato jalando con un poco de más fuerza. No quería lastimar a Yuki, no así. No ahora.

"_¡¿De dónde demonios sacó tanta fuerza con esas heridas?!"_

-¡Es una orden! ¡Es algo que tengo que hacer!

-¡Yuki! –de repente, la resistencia cesó, sin embargo, la rata no soltó el cuchillo. Ahora tenía la cabeza baja apoyada en las manos enredadas de ambos alrededor del mango. La sorpresa le llegó al gato cuando vio los hombros de Yuki temblando ligeramente.

"_No estará…"_

-…-

¡¿Por qué será que en los peores momentos del mundo, el gato tenía que aparecer?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Alguien se estaba divirtiendo viendo desde lejos esta situación?! !¿Por qué en este momento?!

El enojo dentro de Yuki empezó a crecer. _"¡¿Por qué tan empeñados en darme esperanza?!_" se preguntó desesperado.

-Sólo… sólo déjame…- suplicó sinceramente con voz rota.- Sólo vete y déjame…

Esta era la primera vez que Kyo veía caer lágrimas de los ojos de su rival. Era la imagen más triste que había visto en toda su vida. Los ojos de Yuki que tanto quería que brillaran con alegría, con felicidad, ¡Hasta con enojo! Con cualquier sentimiento que lo hiciera parecer **vivo**…

Y helo aquí mirándolos brillar por culpa de las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos violetas brillando sólo con dolor amargo. Este tipo de brillo no era el que buscaba, este solamente lo hacía ver más muerto.

Acercó su mano lentamente para posarla en el rostro de Yuki en señal de consuelo, pero fue interrumpido por Yuki bruscamente.

-¿¡Por qué me salvaste esa vez!?

-Yuki… ¡No digas eso! Yo sólo…

-¡Debiste de haberte quedado quieto! –Interrumpió desesperadamente. Las lágrimas empezaban a rodar con mayor velocidad.- ¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado!

-Cállate, yo sólo...

-¡Debiste haberme dejado en paz!

-¡Cállate!

-¡¡Debiste dejarme morir!!

-**¡CÁLLATE!**

Yuki se silenció al instante. Sus lágrimas que hace un momento no podía detener se detuvieron con sus palabras.

Algo en el tono que Kyo usó lo hizo obedecer. No era como las otras veces en las que se molestaban entre ellos hasta llegar el punto en que el gato le gritaba sonrojado por el coraje _"¡Cállate, mugre rata!"._ Esas veces habían sido divertidas, pero esta vez no era lo mismo.

Miró con atención los movimientos lentos del gato: cómo bajaba la mirada como si le disgustara y no soportara verlo en su estado; cómo soltaba el cuchillo para apretar sus puños en sus pesqueros favoritos; cómo mordía su labio inferior como tratando de calmarse.

Un leve silencio se creó entre ellos. Silencio que Yuki no se atrevía a romper.

No duró mucho cuando Kyo comenzó a hablar en voz baja pero clara. Un tono completamente serio.

-Cuando abrí la puerta de la cocina para encontrarte en el suelo… roto… -Hizo una pausa como intentando expresar un sentimiento horrible con sólo palabras.

Apretó sus puños con más fuerza sólo para voltear a ver a Yuki repentinamente. Ojos tristes. Desesperados. Casi igualando a los de la rata.

-¡Estabas tan roto en ese momento! ¡Y el muy idiota de tu persona quería romperse aún más! ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¡Se supone que **yo** soy el único que puede romperte! ¡Mi objetivo en la vida era romperte! ¡¿Por qué me aterró tanto pensar que estabas roto sin posibilidad de componerte?!

Yuki estaba sin habla. Las palabras simplemente no podían formarse en su boca. No que supiera qué decir en un momento así.

-Claro que en ese momento no lo pensé.- Continuó Kyo un poco más calmado. –Corrí, y corrí. No lo pensé dos veces y me quité la pulsera… Sólo para llegar hasta ti… Sólo para detenerte.- una leve pausa- ¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa?! ¡Dejé que lo que más temo en este mundo se apoderara de mi cuerpo con tal de no perderte!

-Entonces tuve tiempo para pensar en lo que había hecho. ¡Dos malditos días en una sala de un estúpido hospital! ¡Ni siquiera sabía si te iba a perder para siempre! ¡Estuve dos infelices días soñando cosas horribles! ¡Estuve dos malditos días esperando a que me dijeran que ibas a morir!

-Kyo…- Yuki encontró su voz para susurrar el nombre suavemente.

-Entonces entendí…

"**Esto es…"**

-Que me daba más miedo perderte que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo.

Si Yuki se comenzaba a recuperar del shock, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues ahora sólo podía mirar a Kyo con sorpresa y confusión.

A penas tuvo tiempo para responder algo, cuando Kyo continuó hablando.

-Y entonces… llega la estúpida enfermera con esa estúpida cara de funeral. ¿¡Qué crees que pensé en ese momento!?- silencio atónito fue su única respuesta.

- Luego… me dice que todo iba a estar bien… Que estabas despierto y que todo iba a estar bien… -una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios –Me di cuenta en ese momento que mi corazón se había sentido pesado, y que todo el peso de repente desapareció… Ibas a estar bien…. Pedí ir a verte en ese instante, pero la estúpida enfermera me dijo que no querías vernos…

-Le grité, pero luego intenté comprenderte y ponerme en tus zapatos… ¡No podía! ¡Quería que TÚ estuvieras en mi lugar!

Lágrimas comenzaron a llenar los ojos del gato sin ser liberadas.

"… **¿Una confesión…"**

Yuki sólo escuchaba atónito palabra por palabra. Un peso más juntándose en su corazón. Pero este no era de dolor… sólo de culpa.

-Kyo…

Al escuchar su nombre susurrado por esos labios, Kyo no pudo más y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Yuki y lo sostuvo fuertemente contra su pecho olvidando por un momento el daño que le podía causar por sus heridas. El gato necesitaba evidencia física de que Yuki no iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

El cuchillo olvidado en el suelo.

-Sólo quería ver que estabas bien con mis propios ojos… Que estabas respirando. Sentir que tu corazón seguía latiendo… ¡¿Es tan malo querer que las pesadillas que involucran tu muerte terminaran?!

-Kyo, yo…

-Cuando ella te sostuvo en sus manos en forma de ratón sólo para descubrir el secreto de nuestra familia…- interrumpió el gato. Era decirlo ahora o nunca.- Sabía que todo eso te iba a lastimar. Desde ese momento supe que las cosas no marcharían tan bien como tenía esperanza de que lo hicieran… Ninguna persona involucrada fuera de la familia sale ilesa. –Hubo una pausa en la que Kyo intentó tomar aire sobre sus sollozos.- Sabía que le iban a borrar la memoria tarde o temprano. ¡Pero no me importaba! Era peor aún, sabía que iban a lastimarte…

-Esto sonará de lo más extraño viniendo de la persona que te juzgó desde el principio sin siquiera conocerte…-

La risa ahogada de Kyo gracias a las lágrimas que corrían fluidamente de los ojos de Kyo, hizo que la culpa de Yuki se volviera dolor por cada palabra envuelta en sollozos. Dolor por él mismo. Por la culpa y desesperación que sentía Kyo. Por la historia de ambos.

-Eres la persona más importante para mi- Kyo afirmó su conclusión en un sollozo mientras apretaba su abrazo. –Así que por favor no pienses en suicidarte nuevamente… Por favor… no esperes que te deje morir.

-Kyo…- Y con ese último susurro, Yuki regresó el abrazo de su rival, acercándolo aún más a su cuerpo. El dolor físico no era nada. Sólo quería sentir ese momento con todo lo que tenía.

Se sostuvieron mientras Kyo lloraba; Yuki intentando consolar a Kyo con sólo su propia presencia, y Kyo siendo consolado con el cuerpo aún latiente de Yuki.

"…**de amor?"**

**Continuará…**

¿A poco no les encantó? No estaría tan segura de mí misma si no fuera por mi beta que me dijo que este capitulo era justo lo que mis lectoras necesitaban.

Ahora, a sus reviews:

**SamarKanda:** Amiga mía, tu SIEMPRE serás la beta perfecta. ¡Oye, me quedaste mal con lo de la presionada para seguir escribiendo y aun así seguirás siendo la beta perfecta! ¡Hey!, nunca dejarás que se te resbale la vez en la que me perdí de mi casa a la escuela, ¡¿cierto?! ¡Gracias por tu granito de arena!

**Neon-san**: lo sé, es difícil actualizar rápido ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡No abandonaré este fic! ¡Menos con un solo capítulo faltante! ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Yuki Senri **(x2): ¡Sí! ¡Me imagino a Akito muriendo de coraje y yo me muero de felicidad! Lástima que no podrá suceder… No te preocupes, haré lo posible por que Akito obtenga su merecido. Quiero agradecerte especialmente por el entusiasmo y las ganas de seguir leyendo mi fic, de ahí es donde saco mi inspiración. ¡Espero que te guste!

**Nohely**: Vaya chica, tu review fue increíble, me morí de risa cuando lo leí… Supongo que el que ríe al último ríe mejor, ¿eh? Jaja, tenía que abrir este capítulo con la mención de tu review, TENÍA que. Seguí tu consejo: ¡Sí, le hice caso a mi otro yo y mira que desastre! ¡Ahora tengo 7 historias sin terminar! Mi yo interno me obliga a escribir más y más historias, ¡Pero no me dice que las termine! ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

**YumE MusuMe**: Sí, definitivamente no iba a actualizar pronto… ¡¿Por qué no puedo?! ¡Gracias por el review!

**¡ATENCIÓN! **El próximo capítulo es probablemente el último. ¡Que nostalgia me da ver atrás! Creo que me pondré a leer todos los capítulos otra vez.

¡Comentarios y críticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas! ¡Me recuerdan que debo escribir, lo juro!

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!


End file.
